Yu-Gi-Oh Resurrection: One Light
by SougiyaHara
Summary: Part 2 of the Resurrection series Yugi and Yami are finally reunited, but the danger is only growing. Zorc is loose on the world in the body of Seto Kaiba. Can Yugi and his friends solve the mystery of the Pharaoh's missing memories before the world ends? **Warning, strong language and adult situations, including same-gender relationships. Reader discretion advised
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH RESURRECTION

Part Two: One Light

Walls will crumble at our feet

All we know we will finally see

We'll fight for hope, and we'll kill this doubt

Angels of war, let me out

So come with me, let's take this world and make a change

And we'll give this, more than we can take away

And we'll see this, through eyes we always thought were blind

If we could find, just one light to shine

Just one light to shine

-3 Doors Down

The dark was cold and thick, winding around him like a mass of cobwebs. It clung to him as he struggled against it, tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe, couldn't see-

When the pressure stopped, Kaiba lay still a moment, taking stock. Whatever he was lying on was cool, hard, smelled of lemon. Cautiously he raised his head, looking around. His eyes widened, then narrowed, and he got to his feet, glaring at the walls of the ancestral Kaiba mansion."This joke is over," he said aloud. "Show yourselves. I know you're there."

 _/That's the last thing you should be asking for. Believe me, you don't want our host showing up. It would be unfortunate./_

 _"You again?" Kaiba turned to confront his doppelganger. "I should've known you had something to do with this."_

 _The other Seto folded his arms. /If truth be told, this is your doing, not mine. This place is drawn from YOUR memories. If you'd have our prison appear any different, you should have long ago faced this down./_

 _"Faced it down? What are you talking about?"_

 _/This house... you fear it./_

 _"Nonsense! It's just a house, and not a particularly interesting one at that. I don't even know why I bother to keep it. I should put it on the market and sell the wretched thing."_

 _/You never will. You keep it because it was his: Gozaburo's. You keep all that is his to prove your victory over him, and nothing is farther from the truth. Save that his ghost lies elsewhere, it would haunt you to this day. Then again, perhaps it does./_

 _"Screw you. I'm out of here."_

 _/Let me know how well you fare with that./_

 _Kaiba spun on his heels and strode over to a random door, tugging it open. It led into a parlor. Crossing the room, he opened the door at the far end,walking out..._

 _Into the hall he'd just left._

 _/Welcome back./_

 _"What is this? What are you trying to pull on me?"_

 _/Are you habitually that much of an idiot, or is this just a momentary lapse?/_

 _Kaiba answered by pivoting and choosing a second door. He pulled it open, strode across to the opposite side, yanked open the door there-_

 _And confronted his duplicate._

 _Again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _His patience worn thinner than usual, Kaiba strode up to the other man. "You're going to explain exactly what's going on," he said, "or I'll beat it out of you."_

 _/As Gozaburo did?/_

 _"You can stop talking about him as if you knew him. You didn't. You have no idea what I went through."_

 _/He abused you in every way that wouldn't leave a physical mark. Mentally, verbally, emotionally, all to erase you and replace you with what he thought would be his perfect son. You endured it all for two reasons: your own stubborn will, and Mokuba, your brother. The world had already taken away everything else from the two of you. You were determined that from that time on the world would give you everything you wanted of it. I would take it that's a fair assessment./_

 _Kaiba raised a shaking hand; noticed the tremor; clenched it tight to stop it from betraying him any further. "Who are you?" he hissed._

 _/We've been through this. Would it make you feel better to call me Seth instead of Seto? Either rendering of my name into your language is equally valid. As for job titles, High Priest of Amon'wnu, The Pillars of the Sun, cousin and advisor to its Pharaoh./_

 _"Amon'wnu? I've never heard of that city."_

 _/Because it was destroyed. Left in ruins. I rebuilt it and changed its name simply to Awnu. Later they would call it Heliopolis. Now it lies buried under your present day Cairo./_

 _"I fail to see why that should impress me, or even what bearing it has upon what we're doing here."_

 _/The evil which destroyed my city, my home, is what holds us here now. The Corruptor, Zorc Necrophades, has made of your memories our prison. While we lie here, helpless, it is out there using your body as its vessel./_

"Look. this is all very fascinating-" Kaiba stopped as Seth raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, it isn't fascinating. It's boring. It's irrelevant. All I want to know from you is, how do we get out of here. I don't have time to listen to your fairy tales. That is, of course, assuming that you're even a real person."

 _/Anything I say at this point isn't going to do you much good. Not as long as you continue to insist I'm nothing but a hallucination. The only reason Zorc gained control of you before I did was the fact that I have morals. I'm beginning to regret that fact./_

Kaiba laughed curtly. "You might not find that as easy a task as you seem to think it is."

 _/On the contrary. Since you and I share the same soul, I have as much of a right to your body as you do. Moreover, unlike you, I know the capabilities of the Millennium Rod, and I know how to wield it. I am its true master. It would be a simple task for me to unite our sundered spirts once I'm released. Simple... but ultimately futile. As I said earlier, I have morals. I will not simply push you out of the way. No matter how desperate the situation becomes, and it's exceptionally desperate already./_

"No wonder you haven't been able to get anything accomplished aside from haunting me. Morals are for idiots. You shouldn't let anything hold you back from what you truly desire. Someone or something gets in your way, you mow them down. Without mercy, without hesitation. A strong man takes what he wants and tells the world to quit whining about it."

 _/And if it were Mokuba?/_

 _"You leave my brother out of this!"_

 _/I'd be happy to. Zorc, on the other hand, won't show that same consideration. It has no restraint. If your little brother gets in its way, it will destroy him. It is a monster. A demon born from the darkness within us all. It was never human, and it hungers to make the world over to suit itself./_ Seth turned his back. _/This conversation is over. I'm tired of talking to the deaf. Go search the damn house over. If you find a way out, take it. Please. It'll get you out of my sight./_

Pegasus studied the watery field before him. _I can see shapes, but nothing is clear. With Umi on the field, it's impossible to tell what creatures Mako has in play. I could use my Millennium Eye... But that would be cheating._

 _So, then, Maximillion. How exactly do we get around that pesky ocean? It's a field spell... Have I got anything in my deck that would interrupt a field spell?_ He glanced down at his Duel Disk. _Heart of the Cards, speak to me._ He drew a card, studied it, smiled. "I'm getting a little tired of the seaside," he said, "I think I need a change. Or rather, I need you to change, Mako."

"Surely you jest! My powerful marine friends have brought you to a mere 1500 Life Points, and in another turn will end this Duel! Why should I change anything?"

"Who said anything about you choosing the change? I play the spell card DNA Surgery, which lets me change all the monsters on your side to a type I specify. And I'm choosing the Pyro type, which is weakened by Umi!"

"What? No! You can't do that!" Mako gasped as his monsters surfaced from the depths, shaking their heads and thrashing. "Octoberser... Legendary Fisherman! They can no longer hide beneath the waves!"

"Too bad, but everyone knows fire and water don't mix. And now, it's my turn to reveal what I've been hiding. Now that I can see what I'm aiming at, let me introduce you to a whole new level of terror. I pay half my remaining points to play my spell card, Toon World! And with its help, the fun is about to begin. Watch as I summon my Toon Mermaid! Isn't she a cutie?"

"This isn't over yet, Maximillion Pegasus." Mako reached for his deck. "Your monster is fearsome, but never let it be said that Mako Tsunami did not fight to the very- what's that?! By the harbor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pegasus turned and stared. A shaft of silver light spiraled up from behind the buildings across the street, from somewhere that was indeed near the harbor as far as he could tell. It shimmered like snow against the evening sky. _Magic... powerful, ancient... I don't need my Eye to tell me that. But what's causing it?_

 _"Boss." A low, hoarse whisper at his shoulder; with the Eye's vision Pegasus could make out the shape of Doppelganger, curling around him and leaning in close, unseen by mortal eyes. "Boss, something bad is going down at the dock. You got to get over there quick."_

 _"And how do you suggest I do that, Doppelganger?" Pegasus murmured as he pretended to ponder the battlefield. "If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a Duel."_

 _"Yeah, well, that's about to be a moot point."_

 _"What-" Pegasus stopped mid-thought as his Duel Disk powered down, along with most of the lights in the water park. "Oh. I see. Actually, I don't see, but I don't really suppose that matters, does it? Was that your doing?"_

 _"Bigger'n me, boss."_

 _"Shift into human shape for now. I need my faithful personal assistant."_

 _"Roger that."_

 _"It seems we'll have to call this a draw, Mako," Pegasus said, then raised his voice. "So sorry, Dueling fans, but it seems we're having a little bit of an issue with our electronics. Afraid the Duel is canceled due to unforeseen circumstances. I'm sure KaibaCorp is already hard at work on the problem."_

 _The crowd gathered to watch the pair of them let out a disappointed groan and slowly began to disperse. As they did Pegasus turned to head for one of the side entrances, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder._

 _"What is going on?" Mako asked. "And do not tell me this is some flaw in the system. I know better. I can feel a storm approaching on the open waters from miles away, and my instincts now tell me that some great disturbance draws near. You know something, I'm sure of it."_

 _"Yes, I do, but there's no time to explain it."_

 _"Then at least allow me to accompany you, I would not call you a friend, not exactly, but you are a Duelist that I deeply respect. If this is serious business, you may need an extra pair of hands."_

 _"Fine, fine, on one condition. Promise me that no matter what I ask you to do, you'll do it, without question, and without hesitation. Your life and mine, as well as other people's, could depend on it. Am I quite clear?"_

 _"Leave it to me! I, Mako Tsunami, fear nothing on the oceans or on the land."_

 _"Oh, that_ might change," Pegasus muttered. Pulling out his cellphone, he pretended to dial a number. "Busby? Bring the sedan around to th _e east exit of Ocean Adventures, and hurry. Something urgent's come up."_

 _By the time they reached the exit, an Industrial Illusions car was waiting for them. Pegasus gestured Mako into the backseat, then climbed in after him. "To the docks," he said. "And hand me my Kingdom Deck."_

 _"Boss, that one's banned."_

 _"I'm not planning on Dueling. I'm planning on a Shadow Game."_

 _Without another word Busby reached over, opened the glove compartment, and handed a small box back to Pegasus. Opening it, Pegasus pulled out the cards, fanned them open in his hand, and studied them for a moment. "I thought I would never use these again," he said quietly. "But it seems that fate has made a liar out of me."_

 _"What are these?" Mako looked at the cards curiously._

 _"This is the deck I created to use during Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus glanced briefly at the young man. "Most of these cards are not tournament legal. They are highly overpowered, and extremely rare. In certain cases, they are the only copy of the card that ever existed. I didn't mean to lose to anyone. So I stacked the cards in my favor."_

 _"What?! But that's cheating! Do you mean to tell me that you invited people to your tournament, and left them no chance to defeat you? I thought you were a man of honor!"_

 _"Yes, well, honor means little to a man who's mad with grief. And during that time I was most assuredly quite out of my mind. That's why we are going down to the docks. I have reason to believe that the young man who was responsible for saving my sanity and my soul is in desperate trouble. I owe him a debt I cannot possibly repay, but that's not going to stop me from trying, and I will do so with all the power at my command."_

 _"You... you mean Yugi?"_

 _"Yugi, to an extent. More precisely, I'm referring to the one who lives within Yugi."_

 _"... the other Yugi." It was the barest whisper. "I've heard stories... people say that when my friend Yugi duels, it's as if he becomes another person. Are you saying that's the truth? Is there truly another mind, another spirit, within the heart of Yugi Moto?"_

 _"Indeed there is. The soul of a Pharaoh, dead and trapped 5000 years in the Millennium Puzzle, until Yugi released him. Their spirits unite when they Duel. That's why he's King of Games. Two Duelists, not one, and both of them in their way geniuses."_

 _Mako turned and stared out the window of the car. Finally he said, "I would say that this is utter foolishness you've told me, but on the wide-open waters, I have seen many strange and mystical things. Your explanation, however fantastic it sounds, answers many of my questions."_

 _"Good."_

 _Joey crouched by a pallet of crates, straining to hear any sound of pursuit. He heard nothing, but that wasn't particularly reassuring._

 _"Man, this stinks worse than the locker room after the all-you-can-eat burrito lunch in the cafeteria."_

 _"Y'wanna keep it down back dere, Tris, I'm trying to figure out where dose goons went."_

 _"Too much to hope for that we lost them, huh?"_

 _"Whattya think, dey just gave up and went home to work on their crocheting? We should be so lucky." He looked to his right. "Kage? Help me out here bud."_

 _"You've no idea how I'd love to oblige you, Joey. If I use the Millennium Ring I'm certain I could pinpoint where the guards are; however, that in itself might draw unwanted attention. Best to refrain unless there's no other recourse."_

 _"I gotcha." Joey glanced down at the figure in his arms. Yugi looked more or less peacefully asleep. He leaned in, resting his cheek atop the smaller boy's head. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered, "I'ma getcha outta dis, both'a ya. Depend on it. I'll get us all out of dis."_

 _"How is he?" Tèa crouched, looking at Yugi._

 _"Like I should know? What am I, one'a dose TV doctor guys?" Joey paused at Tèa's stricken look. "Ah jeez. I'm sorry. Yanno my mouth runs away with me."_

 _She nodded, touched Yugi's face. "I don't think there's a fever."_

 _"Pretty sure he just passed out, but dat crazy light show... I dunno. Dis ain't da time to figure it out neither. -Kage. Pass Marik over to Tèa, den tag Bakura in an' go check out dat alley further down. Wave us over if it's clear an' it don't dead-end. Tris, you're rear guard. Watch da rooftops real close. Gramps, cover da sides when we move."_

 _Kage snorted, amused. "Who made you the host of this particular little party?"_

 _"Yami did. He told me ta take care'a Yuge for him, an' I'm doin' it. Da rest of us are kinda included in dat. Ya gotta problem?"_

 _"None."_

 _"Den getcha spooky ass in gear. And be careful."_

 _Kage sketched a salute. "Aye aye, Captain Brooklyn." He slipped free of Bakura's body and ran in a crouch towards the alleyway. No getting sloppy now. Even if the security team can't see me, one or all of them might be under the Rod's control. In that state, they might be able to feel my presence._ Flattening, he looked down the passage. _Dammit. I hate the way my perceptions get blunted when I'm not in our body. It's all slightly muffled. Annoying at the best of times, potentially ruinous at this moment._

 _Now what was that he said about my 'spooky ass'? If so, let's try being a good little ghostie._ With a wicked grin, Kage stood again and let himself pass into and through the wall of the building forming the alley's right side (briefly unpleasant, like walking through head-high cold mud). Once inside, he headed to the roof.

 _Things were less distinct as a spirit, true enough... but he was also partly independent of light. So long as there was any illumination, no matter how slight, he and Yami alike moved through a perpetual twilight, with the difference between night and day negligible. That served very well at times like these._

 _Ah, THERE you are._ The security team was advancing slowly through the harbor's small streets, and Kage frowned. _Professionals. Three teams of two each securing one section at a time._ Closing his eyes, he concentrated. _/Ryo?/_

 _/Here./_

 _/The alleyway is clear, and I know where the guards are. They're driving us like rabbits./_

Bakura opened his eyes, pointed. "They're that way," he told Joey, "and they're herding us towards the east exit. They must have _reinforcements there."_

 _"Damn. Okay, gates are a no-go. Gotta find a place we can jump da fence. Let's move."_

 _"Joey, those fences are ten feet high, and if I didn't make a mistake there's razor wire at the top," Bakura said softly as they ran._

 _"Dat ain't ever slowed me an' Tristan down before... well, okay, not much. But I get what'cha sayin'. I ain't so sure that Mr. Moto and Tèa can make it, 'specially not lugging Marik. We're just gonna hafta hope Lady Luck ain't dropped me like a hot potato." He gave Solomon a surreptitious look over his shoulder. "The old man's got game. I ain't heard him complain once, but dis has gotta be rough on him."_

 _"Tèa's watching out for him. These little pauses of ours are helping. It gives him a chance to catch his breath." Bakura chewed his lip, thinking. "Easiest place to climb over the fence would be at an uneven-height break, maybe a corner or a section that's around a lower area. That'll offer the most areas for safe hand and foot holds. We might need to sacrifice Tristan's leather jacket, too. We could throw that over the wire to protect ourselves."_

 _"Hey, how'd you know that? I know you didn't get it from Kage," Tristan said. "Razor wire's a little past his time."_

 _"Dungeon Master, thicko. I've had to research all sorts of things, including how to effectively break into and break out of a fenced enclosure, because I have to be able to tell the players whether their efforts are successful or not."_

 _"I knew ya went in for dat realistic stuff, but don'cha think dat's taking it a little far?"_

 _Bakura beamed. "You tell me. How much fun was our last Monster World campaign?"_

 _Joey and Tristan exchanged looks. "Okay, all right, you got us," Tristan admitted. "Joey and I couldn't stop talking about it the whole next day."_

 _"Oh, I'm so happy to hear-" the blond stopped. "The Ring," he breathed, "it's reacting to something. Look, it's pointing to the left."_

 _/There's a car pulling up just beyond the fence,/_ Kage said, returning to Bakura's side. _/I sense a Millennium Item, and a Shadow Creature there./_

 _/Is it Kaiba? Or someone coming to help?/_

 _/I couldn't tell. The way the car is angled, it's not possible to see the company logo on it, if there is one. But it's a fairly large sedan, almost a small limousine./_

 _Turning to the group, Bakura said, "Limousine outside the fence, that way. We can't see any identifying marks."_

 _"Hmm." Solomon scratched his chin, then snapped his fingers. "Hood ornament?"_

 _"I don't remember one," Kage answered, setting Bakura aside for brevity. "But... there was something on the front license plate... yes, a double letter R."_

 _"Rolls Royce Phantom!" exclaimed Solomon. "Upwards of $300,000."_

 _A pause, then everyone chorused, "Pegasus!" and ran in that direction._


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the gate closest to our mysterious light source," Pegasus said as they pulled into a parking lot. "It seems, unfortunately, that they lock this one at night." He drummed his fingers on the armrest briefly, then leaned forward, invoking the Eye.

The world splintered into a kaleidoscope of images, reality and the planes outside reality overlapping. He sorted through the myriad views, focusing them down to a simple extension of normal vision past the fence and through the buildings. Almost at once he noticed Joey and the others running in his direction; behind them, closing fast, the KaibaCorp security team; behind the guards-

The glow of an Item and a sick bruised darkness in the shape of a man. With a gasp Pegasus flung up a hand, averting his face. Even that small glance turned his stomach. What paced along in the guards' wake ought not to've walked a clean world at all. _We must get them out of there. Those children don't stand a chance!_ "Doppelganger, tear open the fence," he snapped, abandoning the pretence. "Just there, to the left of the gate. Do it quickly."

Busby nodded, got out of the front seat. One step, two, and his form flowed like water, changing into a Toon version of the Black Luster Soldier. A flick of his sword severed the metal links like paper.

"Dyaah!" Mako shouted, eyes widening. "Your driver! He- how-"

"Duel Monster," Pegasus answered absently, stepping out of the car as well. "Spell card, specifically. 'Can duplicate any spell, trap or monster in your opponent's graveyard' is the text, I believe."

"How about, I can do anything my daddy wants me to, so *PBBT* to your rules as long as it isn't a tournament Duel," Doppelganger added. "Except Gods. Can't do the God-Monsters. They get reaaaally ticked off when I try."

Mako just gaped. Stretching an arm out three times its length, Doppelganger gently nudged Mako's chin, making him snap out of it. "They're... real?" he whispered.

"Yes. Wake up, Mako, the long dream is over. Welcome to the real world, more wonderful and more terrible than you ever imagined." Raising his voice, Pegasus called out, _"Kage! Zas iabey meten shi wepi. Soysoy!"_

Inside the yard, Tristan lifted his head. "Hey, was that Pegasus?"

"Yes," Kage replied, "and he has the way clear for us! Follow me!"

 _/Oh this is intolerable, really it is. Pegasus speaks ancient Egyptian too?/_

 _/If it's any consolation, his pronunciation needs work./_

 _/Right, that's it. You're going to teach me Egyptian./_

 _/Maybe I LIKE being able to talk about something without you having an idea in hell what I'm saying./_

 _/Oh is that how it's done? Maybe I'D like to put the Ring in a shoebox under my bed for a week or so./_

 _/You wouldn't dare./_

 _/Try me./_

Kage snorted laughter. _/You're so cute when you bare those little fangs of yours./_

 _/Yes, well, even a puppy can bite./_

 _/More a wolf cub these days, I'd say./_ Skidding to a stop by the slashed fence, Kage grabbed one edge of the rent. "Tristan. Take the other side."

"On it." Pulling the links up and back, Tristan jerked his head at the gap. "Tèa, Joey, you two first. Grandpa Moto, after them."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Hey, Tiny Dancer. Listen. Might get rough. Remember, Joe and I pretty much ran the streets around these parts before Yugi straightened us out. I don't want you to see that part of me any more than you have to."

"Like I could forget. You two were absolute jerks." Leaning up, Tèa kissed him lightly. "Don't make me come back for you," she whispered.

"Come on, we're just getting started. No way I'm throwing my chance with you away."

With a nod, Tèa looped one of Marik's arms over her shoulder and slipped through the fence.

"Ya better not make me haveta come back for you neither, got it?" Joey ducked through, careful not to jostle Yugi. "I ain't gonna be as nice about it as she will."

"Are we talking about the same girl here?"

"*heh heh* Yeah, I forgot it's Tèa."

"Nobody move!" a voice bellowed. "Hands on your head, kneel! We will shoot!"

"Go!" hissed Tristan, then let go of the fence and turned slowly, clasping his hands atop his head. "You got my back on this, Kage?"

"Go for it." Kage also turned, raised his hands, knelt. The Eye symbol in the Ring began to glow faintly.

"You, over there, past the fence! Come back inside or we will fire. This is not a debate. Do it now!"

Tristan took a deep breath, let it out. _No doubt, no fear. Just like Coach says. Put your all into the game or go home._ "Giant Soldier of Stone! Protect us!"

He could feel a presence at his shoulder the second he called out the Duel Monster's name; knew, somehow, it and its fellows were all there, beside him, waiting. Patiently. Eagerly. Something pulled from deep inside him, passing to the stone giant, making it solid, making it real.

No.

It was always real.

He was just opening the door.

Tristan put his head down, fighting the dizziness and disorientation.

 _(With practice you won't notice it, it must be trained like any skill, my master.)_

Deep in his bones, that voice, in his heart, for his ears alone. He met the Soldier's eyes, received a slow nod of recognition, of approval, before it dropped to one knee and faced the oncoming security team.

 _(None shall move me. Not one will pass.)_

The KaibaCorp guards immediately backed up, pistols leveling on the rock behemoth. "What the crap!?" one yelled.

"It's one of Mr. Kaiba's solid light artifacts," another man, this one wearing a slightly more elaborate badge, said. Tristan pegged him as the team leader. "Just go around it. It's harmless. This isn't one of those kids' games. Mr. Kaiba wants the Moto boy. Everyone else is just surplus."

"Surplus, is it?" Kage smirked. "Feeling like sloppy seconds, Tristan?"

"Hell no."

"Then maybe you should do something to improve their opinion of you."

"Just what I had in mind. Soldier! Show him how 'harmless' you are."

As the first man slowly started around the Soldier, it stood, drawing its sword and cutting an arc in front of the group a foot or more deep in the asphalt. Then it leveled the blade in a clear threat: _Stay back._

"Dammit!" The leader of the group glared at Tristan, then pointed his sidearm at the brunette. "Call it off."

Tristan shook his head.

"Call. It. Off." The barrel of the gun angled upwards, aiming at Tristan's face.

"Not a chance, loser. Do your worst."

The shots ( _three? Really? Overkill much?_ Tristan thought absurdly) sounded oddly flat despite their proximity. The team leader shook his head, stumbling back as the Duel Monster opened a hand no one had seen move and dropped the bullets onto the ground. "You want to re-think this, maybe just turn and walk away?" he asked. "Because buddy, you are way outgunned at this point."

"They are, but I'm not." Kaiba stepped out of the shadows. "You men can leave. I'll deal with this."

* * *

 _Zas iabey meten shi wepi. Soysoy!-The Eastern way is open. Hurry!_


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan tensed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kage's expression turn savage. "Time to blow this pop stand, bro," he said as quietly as he could.

"If it will let us, which I doubt. Kaiba wouldn't, and that thing cares even less for us than he does. Get ready to fight."

"But, Mr. Kaiba, sir,"the team captain said uncertainly, "are you certain this is a good idea?"

"Did I stutter? I told you, I'll handle this. You've clearly demonstrated your inability to handle a simple situation. However, I'll be considerate of your efforts. You're not getting fired today. Now leave."

"Yessir."

As soon as the security team had disappeared, Kaiba- or rather, the thing riding him- faced the group. "Where were we? Oh, I remember. You were about to die. Even two against one doesn't make you the equal of the Blue Eyes White Dragons."

 _"Mai iswat sheut, ohir sawkep io..."_

All eyes turned in the direction of that voice.

 _"Mai neteru iny Khemet, ohir sawkep io..."_

"How pathetic," Zorc/Kaiba sneered. "You must be joking. You believe you have the skill to best me, when the Pharaoh couldn't?"

Pegasus never paused. _"Duuia vipwy nety twe wepinef shi dudhuj..."_ he continued, walking through the gap to stand beside Tristan.

"I'm warning you, Pegasus, you're meddling with powers you don't understand. Stop at once."

 _"Duuia vipwy nety twe potohnef shi nosetnef..."_

A sudden breeze swept the yard, kicking up swirls of dust. The scent of the harbor, of the salt water from the bay, vanished. Cinnamon, cardamon, amber and sumac; under that, the smell of ages passed beneath a cloudless sky, rain-touched only in its appointed season. Even the lapping of the waves on the shore died away, turning into the sound of restless sand tugging at the edge of a green that had yet to completely fade, and over it all settled a serene, timeless heat.

"I will break the bones in your living body, Maker," snarled Zorc, "and lick the marrow while you bleed!" He drew Kaiba's deck, slotting it into the Duel Disk.

 _"Duuia tayi iobo ii nis io- twe sushope elenen pussete twe hatek RADOI!"_ The Eye blazed gold fire as Pegasus lifted a hand, fist snapping shut as he shouted the last word.

If metal could shatter like glass; if the air could stretch and snap like a string; if the Earth could shiver like a living thing; all of it at once. Not heard, not seen, but felt. All of them, even Yugi; he stirred restlessly in Joey's arms, made a soft sound of protest.

"What have you done?!" Zorc demanded.

"Pulled those viper's fangs of yours, at least one set," Pegasus replied. "Those cards you carry- stolen, like Seto's body- are useless to you now. Colorful pieces of paper, nothing more." His voice turned cold. "I made those cards. The first of them, all of them, each master print drawn and painted by me, each one my pride, my love, my soul. The magic that fills them, makes them doors for the Shadows, is mine as well, and I've reclaimed my own."

"So," Kage asked casually, grinning, "tell us again: exactly how is it we're going to die?"

"Your victory- for now," Zorc/Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "Only for now. You can't evade me forever. My Hunters are gathering from all over the world, centering on this place, and by the time you've dealt with one deck, ten more, a hundred more, will be assaulting you." Darkness pooled at his feet, rising to engulf him, then melted away, leaving empty pavement.

"Oh we dodged the effing bullet on _that_ one," Tristan sighed. "Thanks, Pe- _Pegasus!_ " He thrust out an arm just in time to catch the older man as he collapsed.

"Time ta get dis show on da road." Joey jerked the car door closest to him open. "Oh, hey dere Mako. How's it goin'."

The young islander just nodded and scooted over, making room.

Tristan started to lift Pegasus, felt a touch on his arm. Swiveling, he found himself looking into Doppelganger's eyes, which looked anything but toon-like. Perfectly sane, a little scared, unwaveringly determined. "Gimme," he said. "I'll take care of the Boss. You can drive, right?"

"Sure thing." Carefully Tris passed his armful over. Something prompted him to say, "You know he's going to be all right, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It just wipes him out when he does something this big scale. Even with the help of the Eye, the Boss is what you would call on the delicate side. SAUNSitive." Morphing back into his Busby alias, Doppleganger gently loaded Pegasus into the sedan.

Tristan faced the Soldier of Stone, snapped a salute, softly said, "Dismissed, gunny. Good job."

The Soldier returned the salute before it dissipated in a burst of light.

"So where to?" Tristan climbed in behind the wheel.

"Ya got me," Joey answered as they pulled into the street. "We need someplace t'hole up for a while, everybody back up and on their feet before we decide what we're gonna do next."

"I know the first place we need to stop," Tèa said, pointing. "Pull in behind that burger joint. Right up to the dumpster."

"What...?"

"You're going to hate me for this, but we've got to ditch your Duel Disks. All of them."

"Say WHAT?! No way! You don't know how much trouble I went to t'get dis ting, aside from da fact we can't compete in da tournament without 'em."

"I really don't think we're going to have to worry about the tournament anymore, Joey, but Kaiba said something in the copter on the way over here. He said as long as you had your Duel Disk on you, or if it was near you, he could locate you. I don't know if turning off the Disk will affect that or not. Can we really afford to take the chance?"

Joey swallowed; shook his head. "Nah. You're right, I hate'cha, but only in da best way. Dat makes a lot of sense. Good call Tèa."

"We'll have to get rid of this car eventually too," Tristan added from the front seat. "Nothing that can connect us with Pegasus."

"And our cellphones. They need to be turned off. I wouldn't put it past that thing to get Kaiba to hack the local phone system, or have Mokuba do it." Tèa pulled hers out, powered it down, then removed the battery for good measure while Joey and Kage threw away the Duel Disks.

"That's all very well and fine," said Grandpa (once they were back on the road), "but what about the other Duelists in the tournament? I'm pretty sure that the ordinary kids are going to be left alone. But anybody that's connected with us- Mai, Rex, Weevil, Duke- could be in danger. How can we warn them?"

"Leave that to me." Mako held up a hand. "I am not known to be part of Yugi's close circle. They will not think of me as your messenger. I can find the others under the pretext of Dueling them."

"Except for Weevil. I kinda trashed him out," Joey interjected. "Though if I know dat little pest he's probably tryin' ta weasel his way back in."

"He will surely still be watching the Duels. If he and the others you mentioned can be found, rest assured I, Mako Tsunami, will find them and warn them that something is amiss." As they came to a stop at a red light, Mako got out, waved, and ran off.

"Brave young man," Solomon said. "Let's hope he's right about being under KaibaCorp's radar."

 _And please God Gramps is right about Kaiba, Zorc, whatevah, only gunning for us,_ Joey thought. _I wanna be there so bad for Mom an' Dad an' Serenity... but Yuge needs me, needs us, more right now._ "Whaddya think, Tris? Where's a good place for us to hide?"

"None of our usual places for sure." Tristan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Hotel room's right out- Whoa!" He sla _mmed on the brakes, jostling everyone._

"Ow! What-" Tèa paused, looking forward. Two figures were standing in the street directly ahead of them, one in dark robes, one in white. "Oh no..."

"Wait." Bakura leaned forward and peered through the windshield. "I think this may be the solution to your problem, Joey. I don't know who the taller figure is, but I'm pretty sure the one in white is Ishizu. She's the curator of the Egyptian exhibit at the Museum." He rolled down the window. "Miss Ishtar?"

"Bakura, isn't it? Are you well? Is... Is the Pharaoh with you?"

"Sort 's here, but unconscious."

The young woman walked forward looking anxiously into the car. "And... my brother?"

"Err..." Bakura looked dumbfounded. "Brother?"

"Marik... Marik is my brother. Did you rescue him too?"

"Oh you have gotta _helluva_ lotta explainin' ta do," warned Joey.

"Rest assured, I will answer all of your questions that I have answers to. For now, though, please come with us. We have a van. You can ride in a little more comfort, and no one should recognize it."

* * *

Mai iswat sheut, ohir sawkep io, mai neteru iny Khemet, ohir sawkep io, duuia vipwy nety twe wepinef shi dudhuj, duuia vipwy nety twe potohnef shi nosetnef, duuia tayi iobo ii nis io- twe sushope elenen pussete twe hatek radoi- Come ancient shadow and heed me, come gods of Egypt and heed me, let that which I opened be shut, let that which I created be broken, let my heart return to me, I take back what I have given


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you?"

Silence.

"Damn you, answer me! You're quick enough to bother me when I don't want to hear from you."

 _/You don't want to hear from me NOW. You just want a target for your rage, since the walls regenerate./_ Seth faded into view. _/Very well. Here I am. Now what?/_

"I've decided-" Kaiba had to force himself to continue. "There... may be some validity to what you've been telling me."

 _/How badly ARE those words choking you? I'm curious./_

"Listen, you arrogant ass-"

 _/Careful. Remember who I am. If I'm an ass, so are you./_

"Whatever. The point is, I'm willing to listen to you seriously, provided what you say seems reasonable or logical."

 _/Follow me, then. We might as well be comfortable./_ Choosing a door, Seth entered and sat on a couch, pointing Kaiba to a nearby chair. _/You remember,/_ he said, _/I told you this place was made from your memories. It might have been more accurate to say your emotions of this place. As a boy, this was a place of great importance to you, but it was also a place that stirred strong feelings in you. Anger, frustration, loneliness, and fear. Part of you was afraid that you and Mokuba would never escape this place. That there WAS no escape. The pressure you were under engraved those emotions deeply into your unconscious./_

"And the unconscious mind doesn't operate on reason. It operates on instinct, impressions, feelings. Gut reaction without thinking."

 _/Exactly. Your unconscious... The word, what is it... Id? Yes. Your Id is as powerful as your conscious mind, in some ways more so. It can tap into the strength of all of those old memories to reinforce the idea, the certainty, that this is a place with no way out. Your higher self's rationality is meaningless./_

"So what you're telling me is that my own mind is keeping me here. And there isn't any way for me to overcome that, because I'm faced with an equal and opposing force." Kaiba let it sink in. "It's a virtual reality, but in my brain, not in a computer; induced by an outside influence and reinforced by my own psyche."

Seth nodded. _/One of the powers of the Millennium Rod is that it allows its wielder to take over the mind of anyone the Rod's touched. The original personality can be allowed some autonomy if it proves useful, but at any moment the Rod's user can completely suppress the controlled mind and move through that person's body as if it was his or her own, even from a distance./_

"So how did you get here?"

 _/Five thousand years ago I made a choice. I gave up a part of my soul, sealed it into the Millennium Rod. But the soul is infinite, Seto. Fragment it, and each portion is still a soul, still part of the same soul. What remained in the mortal world passed through millennia of births and deaths until now. Until you. I haven't passed through that; I remained, timeless, until the Rod's return to activity awakened me. But I am you, and you are me, even though only one of us shares your current life experience./_

"Why would you do that?! Suppose no one had ever used this Rod of yours. You'dve been trapped in it forever."

 _/For love. Love, and loyalty, and the smallest breath of hope./_ Seth ran a hand through his hair in an eerily familiar gesture. _/I too had someone I would have moved the world for. You have Mokuba. I had my cousin, the Pharaoh. The same spirit that now resides within the body of the boy Yugi Moto./_

"That's crazy. I've known Yugi for years. I actually had to attend his school due to some stupid legal clause pertaining to my emancipation. I think I'd notice if some ancient ghost..." Kaiba broke off uncertainly.

Shy, timid Yugi. The under-sized underachiever who spent his days in dreams of games. (Which, Seto would admit, wasn't the worst habit someone could have.) The boy who would invite a beating by putting himself between a bully and their target, never mind how many bullies he already had riding his ass.

When had it all changed? When had that stranger- confident, unfazeable- begun to look out of Yugi's eyes?

Hadn't it begun the day he showed up wearing the Puzzle in class? That Puzzle, which somehow got ignored by so many people?

 _(Because I knew... Even if it was impossible, insane...)_

 _(I knew it wasn't Yugi.)_

"I've... never Dueled Yugi Moto... have I."

 _/Not alone. Their spirits are synchronized in a way I have never seen before. When they Duel, they Duel as one, but there are two minds, two talents, two viewpoints, two strategies, all blending perfectly. The dominant personality is however usually the Pharoah's./_

"So you put yourself into the Rod for the sake of the Pharaoh. That means that you don't have the same mental block I have about getting out of this place. Why are you still here?"

 _/Because I will not leave you to face this alone. Any of it./_

"I didn't ask for your help! I've never needed anybody's help! I made it through to where I am now by relying on myself, and only on myself."

 _/And who am I, Seto Kaiba... but yourself?/_

That brought Kaiba to a dead stop. He struggled to think of a retort, a rejoinder, some counterpoint to shut down Seth once and for all.

Nothing came to him.

 _/What you see in my eyes isn't pity. It's compassion. It's not something you're accustomed to, so I understand your confusion. I can imagine very well how I would have felt, reacted, if it had been MINE to live through. Although there was great sorrow in my life, my youth was more or less a happy one. To paraphrase a saying of your time, there but for the grace of my decision go I./_ Seth leaned forward, looking up into Kaiba's face. _/Can you accept that much at least, that I am in a position to understand you?/_

"...Yes."

 _/It's a start. Zorc made one mistake when it confined us both in here. This prison is built from your mind. It is not built from mine. As you pointed out, I don't have any mental blocks regarding this place. When the time is right, if both of us move together, cooperating fully, there is every chance that we can force an escape from this reality, reclaim our body and drive Zorc out. The only danger in that is, once bodiless, Zorc will immediately seek another host./_

"I'm still not clear on how Zorc is here to begin with. Isn't that the great evil that the Pharaoh died to destroy?"

 _/Imprison, not destroy. We were unable to destroy it./_ Seth scowled. _/And I have no better idea than you do as to why it's here, or how it got here. That bothers me. A great deal./_

"Tell me more about how Zorc first emerged five thousand years ago. Maybe there's a clue as to how it showed up now, when it was supposed to be locked away for eternity. At least, that's the impression I keep getting from you people."

 _/Very well. It begins in the reign of the Pharaoh's father, Akumakanon.../_

* * *

"We cannot stay here long. Zorc will come looking for any relic of the Pharaoh's reign in order to destroy it. It won't want our king to have any information about his past." Ishizu closed her office door, checked the blinds. "It doesn't matter if Zorc shatters the Stone on display, however. It's a copy."

"Prudent," Pegasus remarked from the couch. "So nice to see you again, Ishizu. Pity the circumstances aren't more felicitous."

She chuckled. "As always, Maximillion, you're a delight to speak with. How are you feeling?"

"Some better, thank you."

"Odeon is preparing a tea to help restore you and the others. But you've been very mischevious- keeping secrets from me. I had no idea you were a _hekay_ , a mage."

"I could say something about pots and kettles. You've a few secrets of your own."

"Yes." Ishizu knelt by the cot in the corner, brushed a wisp of hair out of the sleeping Marik's eyes. "Perhaps I should've been more forthcoming to begin with. Our legacy, you understand, has always been one of secrecy, of hiding from the world. That may well have colored my perceptions and decisions. If I've caused you trouble due to that, I'm very sorry."

"Now's as good a time as any to put all our cards on the table face-up." Solomon clasped his hands behind him. "Each of us has pieces of this puzzle. If we're going to understand what we're facing and find out how to beat it, we can't afford to hold anything back any more."

"Of course." Rising, the young woman turned towards the little group. "Perhaps you will begin, Mr. Moto. How is it that you came to have the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yeah, I always wondered dat myself," Joey added. "Ain't dere some kinda law says people can't mess around with any of dat, yanno, old Egyptian stuff?"

Ishizu smiled a bit. "Yes, Joey, it is illegal to deal in the trading of Egyptian antiquties, although we do permit archaeologists to examine ruins and artifacts in our own country. In the early days of archaeology, men were not always dedicated solely to the study of the past. Many were treasure hunters or glory seekers, who brought back souveniers of their trips-and thereby removed and lost many portions of our cultural heritage. -But before you answer, Mr. Moto. as director of the Council of Antiquities, I'm prepared to offer you immunity from prosecution in this regard."

"Ho ho ho. Well, I'm an old man and not too worried about Egyptian prisons (been there before, *ahem*), but the truth is the Puzzle saw to that itself. Mind if I have some of that tea?" he asked as Odeon entered. "Thank you, young man. Now let's see...

"This story starts when I was a younger man. In those days I was one of those thrillseekers, though it wasn't art or treasure I was after. I've always loved the mysteries of the past, especially their ancient games. Any games, really, the more intricate and risky the better. I traveled the world over chasing that ideal.

"That's how I met Arthur Hawkins..."


	6. Chapter 6

The group listened, enthralled, as Solomon went on to tell of the night in Cairo when he first heard about the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb and its equally mysterious Shadow Game; the ride into the desert, discovery of the Tomb, and the final betrayal in the Grand Central chamber, when his guides shot him and rushed to take the treasure they thought they'd found.

"One by one the blocks of the walkway began to fall away." Grandpa's voice was low. "Down into the darkness under us. One by one they fell with the stones. I never heard them hit; only their voices, screaming and cursing and begging until they faded out. I wondered how deep the chasm was. I wondered if it had a bottom at all. Holding onto the edge of what stones remained, I almost hoped I'd bleed out and lose consciousness before gravity answered those questions for me. This time my luck had run out, and there was no way to win. I closed my eyes, waiting for my strength to run out... and I heard a voice. Young, deep, resonant, speaking words I didn't know but understood all the same. The voice said-"

 _/I have been waiting for you, Shimon./_

Everyone gasped, looking around. Unnoticed until that instant a thin ray of light-like a ghost or a memory of sunlight- was slanting down through the ceiling somehow. In its illumination stood a translucent form, a form they all could see, gold and sable, one hand held out in the old man's direction. _/I waited for you, and you didn't disappoint me./_

The Egyptians were on their knees at once, expressions alight with joy. "My Pharaoh," Ishizu whispered. "Your power grows. The Gods have blessed us."

 _/More than you know, though I will make that clearer to you in time. -My friends, I can't begin to tell you how good it is to be able to look into your eyes and know that you can see me. And you, Solomon... please, draw near./_

Slowly, wonderingly, Solomon advanced, took the proffered hand, started to go down on one knee himself. Yami shook his head. _/No, you don't kneel to me; you, who've been as a father to me, and I a stranger in your house, in the very body of your only child. I swear to you this moment, if it is your desire at the end of your days, you shall come and dwell in the Field of Dreams. It is only the smallest token of the love and respect I hold for you, but I hope it is enough./_

"You _were_ there. It was you who saved me."

 _/And you saved my life, by bringing me to Yugi. Ah, but I'm interrupting a good story./_

'Not that much left." Solomon laughed a bit. "I awoke just inside the entrance, a golden box in my hands... you all know it _;_ the box Yugi keeps his cards in. Somehow I made it back to town and to the hotel, where Arthur was about ready to charge into the desert to rescue me from God knows what I'd gotten myself into. He dressed my wound, and after I got some rest, we spent hours deciphering the hieroglyphs on the side of the cask. Arthur was beside himself when he realized it pertained to the mysterious Nameless Pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty. It was the first real proof that such a person had even existed. He immediately began to focus his research efforts on discovering more about the Nameless Pharaoh.

"We were planning an in-depth dig in the area where I thought the tomb lay when..." he sighed softly. "I got a telegram. My son and my daughter-in-law, killed in a Shinkansen accident. A derailment caused by an earthquake. The only survivor was my infant grandson.

"I'd always promised myself that if I ever lost a game I'd retire and open a game shop in America. It seemed like a good bet at the time; I didn't think I could ever lose at any game. But things were different now. My wandering days had to come to an end. I made my goodbyes to Arthur, set up shop with some of my winnings, and settled in to give Yugi the best life I could. The rest you know."

"Our journey begins much earlier than that." Ishizu sat. "In those ancient times, after the Pharaoh's disappearance and the rise to power of his cousin..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, we still haven't had any luck in locating the people you're looking for. They seem to have vanished."

"Don't try my patience. It's thin enough already. People just don't vanish. Continue searching through the footage from every security camera and traffic camera that we can access, along with the input from the communication satellites for the Duel Disk system. There has to be something there. I want Yugi Moto and his friends found and brought to me immediately." Zorc permitted itself a smile. "Or I'll find replacements that can do their jobs."

"Y-Yes sir." The little technician bent back over his screen.

"Hey big bro, how did the duel with Yugi go?" Mokuba grinned. "Did you beat the pants off him?"

"Our battle was... inconclusive." Zorc glanced briefly at the boy. "Mokuba, I need you to stay here and keep these people working at top speed. Yugi Moto and his friends, including Maximillion Pegasus, have disappeared. It's crucial to the future of my endeavors to find them."

"Stay here?" Mokuba made a face. "But I'm supposed to be out there on the streets, moderating the duels and making sure nobody's cheating. How can I do that from here?"

"Did you not understand me? I told you, if we don't find the Moto b- if we don't find Yugi and his friends, then everything that I've planned for will be ruined. That's far more important than this idiot tournament. So get to it. And while you're at it, find me some other cards." Zorc dropped Kaiba's deck into Mokuba's hands. "These are useless to me."

Mokuba pivoted and watched his brother walk out the door. Then he stared down at the cards. _Useless to him? How can the Blue-eyes White Dragon be useless to him? It's his favorite card! And Obelisk is the most powerful card I've ever seen. Something's not right. I definitely need to find Yugi... before anybody else does. And that includes Seto..._

 _If... that really was Seto..._

"Okay, you heard my brother. Step up the research. Think outside the box. Do everything you can to locate them. Get on the local phone networks and see if you can ping their phones, hack the police broadcasts, the whole nine yards. As soon as you have something, anything, I want to know about it. You report to me personally, got it? Seto's got a lot on his mind, and I want to be able to verify the information as factual before it gets to him."

"Won't you be right here sir?"

"No. I'm going to hit the streets, talk to some people. Good old-fashioned detective work might turn up something where you guys are coming up empty." Mokuba darted out of the door before anyone else could protest, going directly to the private elevator and taking it to the ground floor. "Hold all of Seto's calls," he instructed the receptionist. "If it's an urgent matter patch them through to me. My brother's not to be disturbed. That's an order."

 _Okay, where do I start? Yugi's family and his friends' families probably don't know anything. If it was me, I'd make sure that Seto didn't have a clue where I was in case they leaned on him for intel. It's probably why Seto... or whoever that guy is... didn't mention checking in with them. He knows Yugi would be smart enough to go low and not tell anyone what was going on. But maybe, just maybe, one of the other Duelists saw something. They were headed to the dock area last I heard. Let's see if I can find any Duelists that were in that part of town. It's a long shot, but right now, it's the only shot I've got._

 _f town. It's a long shot, but right now, it's the only shot I've got._

* * *

 _Prince he has called you..._

 _(I don't know how to be a Prince...)_

 _and Prince you are._

 _(Am I ready for this? Am I strong enough to walk at his side?)_

 _Embrace my blessing, and use the power which you share in equal measure with Atem._

 _(The power? The Puzzle?)_

 _Your True Name I give you now as a father should: Ihmes..._

 _(Ihmes...)_

 _and when you come to your throne, they will cry with joy, the Protector is here, the Son of Khonsu is with us._

 _(Khonsu...)_

 _The dreams of mortals are the gods. The dreams of gods are reality. I have longed for your arrival since before your soul knew its first breath. Don't be afraid, my little Imi. Banish the remnants of your doubts and shine, as you were born to do. It is long since time that the Corruptor was put down once and for all, and now, in this moment, your dreams and mine will walk together at last._

"Yugi? Hey, everyone, I think he's awake! Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes. "Tèa... tell me the story about the bunny..."

"Yep, you're awake." Tèa smiled down at him. "Mostly awake, anyway. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Sitting up, the boy looked around. "Where are we? Is Joey okay, and everyone else? How long was I out?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Just heard da bell tower knock out eleven, so about, what, t'ree, four hours? An' we're all present an' accounted for," Joey an _swered, "_ well, 'cept for Kaiba. We kinda gotta issue there."

"Zorc Necrophades. He's possessed Seto through the Rod."

"Uhhhh yeah. How'd ya know-?"

"I felt it. Something even older than the Millennium Items, hiding behind Marik's mind control. I was hoping I was wrong."

"Speaking of Marik... someone wants to- oof!" Bakura hastily caught himself as Marik barrelled forward, dropping to his hands and knees on the floor. "Yugi, forgive me, I've betrayed you to your enemy.."

"Don't," Yugi said, "Marik, it's all right. You're not to blame for this." He put a hand on the other boy's head. _/Aiseru?/_

Instead of feeling Yami move into control of his body, however, he saw a flicker of motion. Looking up, he caught his breath, realizing from the look on everyone else's faces that they too could see the spirit figure. "Pharaoh," he whispered.

One ghostly hand laid itself atop Yugi's _. /Marik, enough. Yugi is correct. You hold no blame in this, and I judge you as much a victim as anyone. Ishizu, come and help your brother stand. He's still weak from his ordeal, I think./_

"Allow me." Odion stepped forward and gently lifted Marik to his feet. "I have served the Ishtar Clan all my life, and Master Marik has been my particular joy to guard."

"Odion, my friend..." Marik hugged him, shaking. "I've been so much trouble to you, put you into so much danger, how can you forgive me?"

"It was never truly you, my young master. I see that now. It was the Corruptor within you, feeding on your despair and envy, growing stronger and influencing you more by the moment."

"That is what our family's history has always told us." Ishizu nodded. "The Corruptor prefers to work from within, although it is also a powerful enemy when it stands on its own." She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed in Yugi's direction. "Greetings to you, honored vessel. This is the first time we've met, and I'm overjoyed to see you well. I am Ishizu Ishtar, director-general of the Egyptian Council of Antiquities, and also one of the last of this generation's Gravekeepers."

"Yeah, we're hanging out with her in her office at the Museum," said Tristan. "It was the first place we could think of to hide from Zorc. She gave us the 411 on what the Gravekeepers have been doing ever since the Pharaoh, well, you know. After that we've just been kind of chilling, resting and waiting for you to wake up."

"Yes, but regretfully what we know about our adversary is very sparse. Where it comes from, how it came to be inside my brother, how to defeat it... These are a mystery to us as well as to you. All we know is that the Pharaoh imprisoned it, and that we were to watch for our King's return."

"We were to guard the Millennium Items for him," added Marik. "There were actually two families that split the Items between them, three and three, then separately built secret strongholds to house them. Our family was also entrusted with the Tablet. It was carved, so they say, by the Pharaoh's successor- his cousin, the High Priest Seto."

"We ain't gonna find out anyt'ing for sure sittin' here." Joey looked to Ishizu. "You said earlier that stone up dere in th' Museum's fake, right, so da real thing's in Egypt? I'd say dat's where we need to head, on da double."

"I agree," Pegasus said, "however, there's that pesky little issue of how we get to Egypt."

"Leave that to me." Ishizu smiled. "I was able to secure a private charter. I am the only one listed as a passenger on the plane, but I happen to know the pilot. He is a friend of ours. He will not remark on the fact that more than one person is boarding his plane, and hopefully my departing alone will not attract too much attention. The plane is due at the airport around two this morning. So we only need to hide out here for a short while longer."

* * *

Duke gritted his teeth and glared across the Dueling field at the Rare Hunter that was smirking at him. _How many of these guys have I fought? I'm starting to lose track. At least I've managed to whittle him down to a thousand life points. He can't hang on much longer. I hope._

"Now I play the card that spells your finish," the Hunter said. "And I couldn't do it, if it wasn't for you. So thank you for contributing to your demise."

"Say what? Call me crazy, but from where I'm standing, you've got a thousand Life Points, I have almost three thousand, and it's my turn. How do you expect to win?"

"I reveal my face down card, Last Turn! This card can only be activated during my opponent's turn when my Life Points are a thousand or less. I choose one monster on my side of the field and send all other cards on the field and in both my hand and your hand to the Graveyard.

"Then you select and special summon a monster from your deck in face up attack position. Although neither of us will receive damage from this battle, whichever monster survives the exchange determines the winner. If it's your monster, you win. If it's mine... You lose. And I happen to know every card in your deck, Devlin. Aside from your Orgoth the Relentless, you don't have any monsters left that can beat mine!"

 _Crap, he's right! His Archfiend Soldier has an attack of 1900, and I've already summoned any that can match that. What am I going to do?_

The sound of a whistle blowing sharply caught both Duelists' attention. To their left, a small boy with a shag of dark hair stood, arms planted on his hips. "Okay, that's it," he announced. "The card 'Last Turn' is on the restricted list. You're playing a card that is not tournament legal. Whoever you are, I declare this Duel over, victory to Duke Devlin."

"Nice try, brat," the Rare Hunter sneered. "But this isn't a tournament Duel, and we're not abiding by your stupid little rules."

"The name is Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba replied, "and maybe you want to try arguing with this?" He held up a single card. "I don't know if you recognize it or not, but it's called Obelisk the Tormentor. Now: you either forfeit this Duel right now, or I'm going to hand this card over to Duke to put in his deck. Because if we're not playing by the rules, then I can't get him in trouble for outside interference."

The Hunter blanched. Took a step back. Turned and fled, his cards scattering to the street behind him.

"I would say something about doing irreparable damage to my male ego," Duke said, "but at this point, I'm just going to be quietly grateful you showed up. Thanks Mokuba. Guess I owe you."

"Great. You can pay up right now. Do you have any idea where Yugi Moto is?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me. And only me. This is strictly a back room deal, understand? Not even my brother is going to know. Especially not my brother, not right now. I give you my word."

"...Okay. I don't know where Yugi is, not right now. I do know something seriously bad is up with your brother. One of his security teams was chasing down Joey and the others, and they were threatening to shoot them if they didn't stop and surrender. These Rare Hunters seem to be caught up in it somehow, so a bunch of us are running the streets trying to attract their attention, keep the heat off Yugi. It kind of backfired, though. Every one of them we knock down, three more pop up."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor. Weevil Underwood wasn't interested. Oh, and some girl, Elizabeth something, Hawkins! That's it. Elizabeth Hawkins. She looks like a little kid, but she is killer on the Dueling field."

"Man, I can't believe you haven't heard of Elizabeth Hawkins. She's only the Southwest Regional champion."

"Duel Monsters is not exactly my thing. I'm the Dungeon Dice Monsters guy, remember?"

Mokuba snickered. "Probably why you were getting your ass owned by that guy."

"Listen, you little brat, I don't need a thirteen-year-old coming in here and telling me I'm getting smoked." Duke turned his back, muttered, "I kind of already figured that one out."

"So you guys want some help? I've got a deck of my own. I don't need to use my big brother's."

"You've got Kaiba's deck? He gave it to you?"

"Yeah, and that's how come I know there's something weird going on. He gave me his deck and said it was useless to him. My brother would never say that. This deck has his Blue-Eyes White Dragons in it, and it has that God card the lady at the Museum gave him. We did some field trials on it back in the lab, and you would not believe how powerful it is."

Duke thought a minute. "We could use an extra player. Okay. Stick with me. We'll double-team those Rare Hunters right back to wherever they came from." He started picking up the cards the Rare Hunter had dropped. "First thing we do is check these out, sort the real cards from the fakes, and destroy the forgeries."


	8. Chapter 8

_/So this is the tablet./_

Ishizu nodded. "It's lain undiscovered for all this time, partly due to our efforts. Far to the left lies the chamber where I believe Mr. Moto found the Puzzle. Collapsed now, impassible."

 _/It's served its purpose./_ Yami paced forward, staring at the stone. Despite being only a spirit, he could feel his heart racing. _/So close.../_ He beckoned Ishizu closer. _/What, originally, was I supposed to do./_

"Present the three God Cards to their images at the top of the Tablet. Their power unlocks the hidden memories... So we were told. Without all three, nothing can be accomplished."

"It was the mark of the King's soul, to carry all three," Marik added. "I thought, Zorc persuaded me, that if I held them I could proclaim myself the new Pharaoh and receive your power."

 _/There MUST be some other solution./_ Kage glowered at the store.

 _/I'm open to suggestions./_

 _/Sorry, old friend. Fresh out./_ With a snarl Kage kicked at the wall. _/I'd tear the damned thing down with my bare hands if I could!/_

"Tearing it down wouldn't help anything. We need to open the portal." Yugi looked at Pegasus. "Anything?"

"Way over my head," the older man answered. "And out of my league. The spell work on this is incredibly intricate. And I think it's powered by the God-Monsters themselves."

"We can't give up. We've come way too far for this." Yugi touched the carving, then yanked his hand back. "Yeouch!"

 _/ Chosen!/_

"M'okay. It didn't hurt. Felt weird, like... I was touching something alive."

"Livin' walls?! Eeegh." Joey shuddered. "Thanks, pal, I'm already majorly creeped out about dis place." He turned and found himself face-to-face with a figure in white where no figure had been a moment ago. "Gh... Gh..."

"What is it, Joey?"

"GHOST!" yelled Joey, jumping into Tristan's arms.

"GET OFF ME!" Tristan yelled back, dropping him.

"You certainly have very lively friends, my Pharaoh," Ishizu remarked, watching as the two boys immediately launched into a tussle.

 _/Uh... yes./_ Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at the newcomer. _/Ah!/_

"Shadi!" Yugi's face lit. "Wow, am I glad to see you!"

Shadi bowed his head. "Indeed, we meet again, Yugi. Or perhaps I should say my Prince."

"How did you... Never mind, I'm not going to be surprised anymore."

"You!" Marik pushed to the front of the group. "I know you! You are the one who told me of the Pharaoh's return! That was just after... My father..." His face fell.

"After Zorc drove you to murder him and steal the Rod," Shadi said gently. "Have no guilt for those actions. Your hands were not your own." He faced the group. "Certain of the Millennium Items have the ability to embed a portion of the user's soul in an object. You have already seen this demonstrated by Pegasus's Millennium Eye. The Ring and the Rod can also perform this action."

"So Zorc was in the Rod all along?" Ishizu blanched. "We have sheltered that evil without meaning to?"

"You did, but again, have no guilt. You did not know. Zorc lay quiet for thousands of years, awaiting its opportunity. When your brother first saw the outside world, when he began to yearn to abandon the Gravekeeper's life and be free to choose his own destiny, Zorc took advantage of his resentment against your father. It whispered to him, first in his dreams and then in his every waking moment, until finally it could drive him to pick up the Rod.

"As soon as he did so, it filled him with its evil. Cunningly it hid itself behind him, making you and faithful Odion believe that Marik's mind had snapped under the pressure and that an evil second self had arisen from his innermost thoughts." He returned his attention to Yugi. "I believe you have a question, my young friend. An urgent question."

Yugi waved an arm at the Tablet. "I know that you know more about everything that's happening than any of us do. Please, can you tell me, is there any way that we can reach the Pharaoh's memory world without the God Cards?"

"The answer to your question is already before you. Your father has placed it in your hands."

"My father? You mean..?"

A nod. "Now is the hour, my Prince, that you fulfill your father's request. Take the Millennium Puzzle in hand, which you wield in equal measure with the Pharaoh, and believe."

Hesitantly Yugi cupped the Puzzle in both hands, stared down at it. _But I'm nobody! I'm just Yugi Moto!... No. That's not right. I'm not 'just' anything. I AM Yugi Moto. I believe in my friends, just like they believe in me. I believe in the Heart of the Cards. I believe in myself. I BELIEVE!_

The same light that'd filled Yugi's form on the dock seemed to leap out of him. It belled out in shimmering white veils around him that wove together, took shape in robes of blue and white; sandals, armbands and wristbands; last of all a winged crown, set with sapphires and moonstones.

The silence that greeted the transformation was finally broken by Joey's voice. "So help me, Yuge, if you start yellin' about punishin' people in da name of da Moon, I'm'a nope the hell outta here, swear to God."

"Dork," muttered Yugi (receiving a snicker), then turned, looking at Yami hopefully. Once again, no Pharaoh, no King of Games, only a young man with all his heart in his eyes. He stepped forward, reaching for Yugi hesitantly, as if he expected the other boy to vanish like a dream.

Gently Yugi took Yami's hand, cradled it to his cheek. "Um... I'm not really good at the ancient, formal stuff, but... Son of Ra, I'm the Child of Khonsu, and I love you."

The next breath came with a kiss that made his head swim. Dimly in the background he heard a loud "WHOO HOO!" followed by a _*smack*_ and a "Aah! Whad'ja do dat for?! Jeez, Tèa, take da rest of my head off next time why don'tcha?"

"Joseph Wheeler, you have all the tact of a donkey's butt!"

"Yeah, and the donkey's butt is better looking."

 _"You_ I can punch, Taylor."

 _/You're as I am, now,/_ Yami said quietly when they parted. _/Half in this world and half in the next. It brings us together far sooner than I'd hoped./_ He turned, holding Yugi's hand in his. _/Behold your Prince, my consort, by my word and by the will of the Gods./_

"That!" Ishizu touched the Millennium Necklace. "That was the future that replaced what I followed here! You chose-"

 _/I chose to live,/_ Yami said simply.

"Before we go any further," Tristan asked holding up a hand, "I think I'm speaking for pretty much everyone in the room on this- Yugi, what is up with the Egyptian Cosmic Power Makeup?!"

"I, ah, sort of..." Yugi rubbed the back of his head, smiled weakly, shrugged. "Got adopted?"

 _/One of the Gods of Khemet descended- you remember, on the pier? He chose Yugi. He is now the living representative and child of that deity. Khonsu, if I heard correctly./_

"Khonsu," Pegasus mused. "Wasn't he the God of the Moon?"

"Dis just keeps gettin' better! Are you trying to tell me that Yugi's da Prince of da Moon? My best friend for real just turned into a freakin' Sailor Scout? -Whoa!" Joey jumped back as Odion stepped forward, scowling. "You will address the Prince with respect," he growled.

"Aah whatevs. Don't getcha sarcophagus in a knot, big guy. I din't mean nothin' by it. Sorry I spazzed out on ya for a sec, Yuge. So okay. Serious here. Who's Khonsu, and what's it mean?"

"Well, Joey, Pegasus is right. Khonsu is the God of the Moon. He and Thoth were responsible for watching over the passage of time and the seasons. Oh, I think he also had something to do with travel, didn't he Grandpa?"

"Hohoho! You actually listened!" Solomon folded his arms, nodded. "I thought my stories about the Egyptian gods went in one ear and out the other. You're right. Khonsu was the protector of all who traveled, especially at night. His light would show them the way and make sure they didn't get lost in the darkness.

"He was also a favorite of healers, who would ask his assistance in finding the right way to cure their patients. In his human form he was often represented as a young boy or a young man just before adulthood."

"Hm, looks younger than he is, likes to protect people, heals the sick, shows those who are lost in the darkness the way out... Gosh, I don't know _anyone_ in this room that _those_ qualities apply to," quipped Pegasus.

Yugi blushed.

"This is all well and good," interjected Bakura, "but how does it solve our dilemma?"

"I don't know..." Yugi racked his brain. _What can I do now that I couldn't have done before? Wait- what CAN I do now that I COULDN'T do before Khonsu touched me?_

 _What was it he said, embrace my blessing... come on, Yugi, you don't have time to be guessing about this._

 _Time._

"I've got it! Khonsu's power, the power he gave me the right to use, can show the path for anyone who's lost- or in this case, someone searching for what _was_ lost with the passage of _time!_ "

A smile lit Shadi's face. "Exactly. Make your intentions known to the God-Monsters, and they will allow you to open the path which the Pharaoh and Kage must walk alone."

"Alone? We can't go with them?"

"You must remain behind, my Prince, to keep the doorway open. Your friends must remain behind in order to protect you. If Zorc can kill you while the spirits of the Pharaoh and the Thief King are in the World of Memories, there they will remain trapped forever."

Yami turned again to face the Tablet. His fingers traced the carvings. _I can hardly believe you were once more than a rival, but this speaks volumes to me. Is this what draws you to confront me, Kaiba? Some dim recollection that once I held not your envy but your devotion? A devotion that your secret heart fears will make you seem weak? /Our time grows short. Let us make the best of it./_

 _/Aiseru?... Before you go./_ Yugi put a hand on Yami's arm. _/Khonsu gave me a name... I wanted you to be the first to know it. It's Ihmes./_

 _/Ihmes.../_ Yami smiled. _/No arguing whose child you are. That's the shortened form of Iahmesu, which literally means 'Born of the Moon'./_ He cupped one hand, then brought it to rest over his heart. _/As you carried my name, so I'll carry yours./_

 _/Please come back to me, Atem./_

 _/I will. I promise. -Kage. Let's go./_

 _/This will be quite the adventure I think,/_ Kage said as he stepped up. _/Lucky us./_

 _/Nervous?/_

 _/You're joking./_

Yami arched an eyebrow.

 _/All right, damn you. A little. Satisfied?/_

 _/...I am too. I thought I wanted this, yet at the moment I think I'd rather be anywhere else./_ He glanced down as Kage's fingers wrapped around his wrist. _/What...?/_

 _/I've never known you to balk at risking it all on a single move. Don't lose your nerve now. Too much to gain./_

 _/You're right./_ Yami nodded to Yugi.

Yugi nodded back, stepped behind them, Puzzle in one hand. Slowly he raised it aloft. "Gods of Egypt- Obelisk, Slifer, Dragon of Ra," he said, "hear me. I need your help."

Immediately there was a sense of resistance, almost incredulous, as if the God-Monsters wondered who would dare address them.

Yugi's other hand went up, framing the pendant as it lifted into the air, beginning to shine. "I am Ihmes, the Son of Khonsu, Prince of Khemet and Royal Consort to the Pharaoh Atem. I'm here to open the door of the World of Memory. Please, give me your consent, so that the Pharaoh and Bakura can find their way to the truth of their past!"

 _Surprise._

 _Recognition._

 _Agreement!_

A spiral of energy sprang up, pulling Kage and Yami into its center, into the Tablet. Instinctively Kage tightened his grip on Yami's arm. It didn't help for long; the vortex tugged them apart, sending them spinning separately into the black.


	9. Chapter 9

Zorc lifted its head. There was power moving on the face of the world. It tasted of

 _(The light! It burns!)_

the Traveler- no _;_ there was the scent of mortality. The Moto-child. Had the Wayfarer... No. NO!

But it had to be. Where else had the vessel found the power to drive it out? Vessel no more, but a second barrier in its path. With a snarl it lashed out, cracking the desktop in Kaiba's office with a fist. It shook its stolen hand, only slightly mollified by seeing a few drops of blood splatter down. Then it reached for the Rod, called one of its servants to it.

"Master?"

"They have slipped through your fingers. They are gone from the city, from this land. They have crossed the oceans to the Pharaoh's birthplace, while you and the others allowed the Moto-child's friends to distract you. You have failed me."

The man went white. "But, my master, we watched all the ways out of the city. All planes large enough to carry such a-" he stopped.

"You hesitate."

"There was one smaller craft... But it held only a single passenger."

"Did you check it personally? Did one of you walk onto the plane and make sure there was only one passenger?"

"No, Ancient One. We were busy searching the city, those of us that were not being detained. We hacked the computer system, checked the boarding passes of each and every person on each and every flight. The manifest said only one."

"Imbecile. Worm. That's how they slipped the net. Machines know only what they're told." Zorc picked the Hunter up by the throat. "Your service to me is over." With a single motion it snapped his neck and flung the body aside. For a moment it deliberated, then it lifted the Rod again. _Hear me, my faithful. We go to Egypt,_ it said silently. _Find someone that can fly Kaiba's jet. If not one of you, one of the workers here. Some of you will remain behind and hunt down Yugi Moto's friends. We are done playing. Take them into the shadows and rip their souls from them. Slowly. Painfully. I want their screams to echo across the world to me._

* * *

"Bakura!" A fist pounded on wood loudly.

 _Tch, someone dies now._

"Wake up, young Lord!"

 _What did you call me?_

"You'll miss your brother's coronation if you don't leave that bed of yours! -These young men," the voice muttered. "You can't tell them anything. 'Be home early', I said. 'Don't stay out gambling and getting into trouble all night like you usually do', I said. 'The young Prince will be expecting you there on his day of days', I said. - Bakura!" More pounding.

"I'm awake," Kage snarled. "Stop that damned cacophony."

The door opened and a bearded face, a strangely familiar face, peered in, scowling. "As vizier to the Pharaoh Akunamkanon, and now to his son, it's my duty to attend to the running of his household and his court. This is a very important day. After our period of remembrance and mourning, it's now time to celebrate the crowning of our new Pharaoh. Don't you want to be there for Atem?"

 _Solomon?!_

 _('I have been waiting for you, Shimon.')_

"Of course I do." Kage rubbed his face, only half pretending he was trying to clear his head. He felt unfocused, unsure of himself. "Sorry, old man. I don't mean to increase your worries."

Solomon- Shimon- chuckled. "Ah, you're a hard one to stay mad at." Opening the door wide, he beckoned a boy and girl in. "Draw the Lord's bath and prepare his finest clothes. The Prince has requested his kinsman join him at breakfast, so don't dawdle. Any of you," he added, giving Kage a significant look.

As the servants bustled around, Kage sank into the bath and pondered the situation. _Brother? I'm Atem's brother? That would explain the feeling of familiarity. But there's something more to it..._

An image, flashing quick as a minnow, in his mind's eye: fire against the black of night, screams, a smell of copper in the air.

 _What was that?!_ Kage made a grab for the memory, only to have it elude him and vanish. Irritated, he slapped the water. _Dammit!_

 _The cub would be laughing at me now-_

 _Ryo!_

That was it; the feeling of disorientation, but being off-kilter. There was no sense of the little one's presence, none, not even the faint flickers that came as he slumbered. What filled the gap was something the Thief couldn't ever remember feeling: panic. Hastily he lifted a thumb to his mouth, bit the knuckle sharply. The pain helped him focus. _Calm down. Ryo's safe, back in the tomb._

 _As safe as that gets, if Zorc- enough! Worry about what's in front of you. Ryo will have to take care of himself. He can do it._

 _I just-_

 _I don't want to lose that innocence again._

 _...Again?_

"My Lord, your raiment is ready." The boy knelt at the edge of the bath, holding out a cushion on which rested the Millennium Ring. "And your badge of office."

After being dressed _(I could get used to this)_ Kage followed the boy into a vast hall lit by glass-enclosed flames, each with a polished metal reflector and a metal reservoir beneath them.

The boy noticed his stare and beamed. "They're beautiful, aren't they? The High Priest was right- they make the halls much brighter and warmer, don't they? I want to be one of his assistants, someday, and build wonderful things."

 _Why am I not surprised this has something to do with Seto._ "I still don't understand exactly how they're different than ordinary lamps."

"It's the wick, my Lord, and the oil. The wick is flat, not round, and woven of extremely fine fibers. The oil that the wick is suspended in is very light, especially made to burn without much smoke. We servants walk around once a day and refill each lamp through the reservoir at the bottom. There's a small glass panel inset on one side so that we can check the level of the oil."

 _I'll be damned, Seto. You invented the kerosene lamp. That's, what, a good 6000 years before kerosene was first described? More?_ "You explain it well. I understand it perfectly."

"So you think I have a chance at entering his apprenticeship?" The boy ducked his head. "I'm sorry my Lord, that's presumptuous. I know that I should be content to be a servant in the palace, but..."

"What's your name?"

"Djeti, my Lord."

"Today is an important day. I don't know if I can mention it to the High Priest, but once all the celebration is over, remind me again. I will speak to him on your behalf, Djeti."

Djeti's face lit up. "You mean it my Lord?"

"Upon my honor as the Keeper of the Millennium Ring."

The boy all but clapped his hands before remembering his station and proceeding down the hallway with a pretense of dignity. Behind his back, Kage smiled bitterly. _Be happy,_ he thought. _This is all coming to an end, and very soon. But at least for now your heart is full of joy._

When they reached the end of the hall, the boy opened a door and announced, "My Lord Bakura, holder of the Ring." He stepped aside and let Kage enter.

Sunlight filtered through a filigreed screen of sandalwood. More lamps adorned the walls, these larger and decorated with crystal droplets. Against one wall a low facade of colored bricks enclosed a tiny garden, blossoms adding their scents to the air. In the ceiling above, a wood and iron fan slowly rotated, cooling the room. Djeti walked over to a metal crank in the wall, gave it a few turns. Kage could just hear the ratcheting of a spring winding. _Clockwork, to run the fan. All right, no matter what era he was born in, Seto Kaiba is a genius._

"Brother, if you wait much longer breakfast will be over."

Kage turned towards the voice. Yami was sitting at a great carved stone table. He was smiling, but his gaze held a question: _do you know me? Do you remember?_

"Forgive me, Atem. Or should I call you Pharaoh now?" Walking across and taking a chair, Kage murmured, "Or perhaps Yami?"

The briefest flicker of acknowledgement. "As yet you may get away with informalities. Just mind your manners after the coronation, or Shimon may introduce you to the business end of a camel whip."

"He'd have to catch me first."

"He knows where you sleep."

"Good point."

"Go ahead. Eat whatever you like."

"Not hungry?" _/By the way, Son of Ra, can you still hear me?/_

 _/Yes!/_ "Not particularly."

 _/That saves us the trouble of trying to find a private venue. Where the hell are we?/_

 _/The palace. Don't you know it?/_

Kage paused. _/I... HAVE been here before. This is... our home./_ "Atem, you need something on your stomach."

 _/You're my foster brother. Father adopted you after a terrible disaster destroyed your village./_ "I just... Of all days this needs to go well. I'm worried."

"You, worried? Alas, let the sky fall and cover me! The Prince worries!" _/YOU seem well informed./_

 _/Shimon loves to gossip./_ Yami laughed. _/The whole time he was attending me this morning he was complaining about having to write a tight rein on you today./_ "Thank you for reducing my concerns to a joke, Bakura."

"I live to serve." _/So today is your coronation./_

 _/Yes, and I'm sure things won't go as planned./_

Kage tipped his head. _/It doesn't help that Yugi's not here, does it./_

Yami simply turned his head away.

The Thief clicked his tongue, annoyed at himself. _/That was clumsy of me. I of all people should have known better./_

 _/I used to think there wasn't any worse pain I could feel than what I felt after the fire, when I was alone. Why do the gods delight in proving men wrong?/_

 _/You're their child; you tell me. If it's worth anything, I'm pretty sure they like proving how right we can be as well, at least when it comes to being happy./_ "Come on, Atem. At least some cheese or bread. How auspicious will it be if you pass out while Seto's putting the crown on your head?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I suppose that would be undignified. He'd never let me forget it, either." Picking up a piece of bread, Yami took a bite. _/Have you learned anything useful?/_

 _/No chance. Shimon woke me and I've had people around ever since./_ Kage shoved some grapes over. "Try these."

A knock at the door announced another servant's arrival. "The High Priest-" he began.

"He knows who I am. Go find something else to do." A tall form pushed past the nonplussed servant, kneeling at Yami's feet. "My Pharaoh."

"What are you doing down there Seto?" The words were out before Yami could think to stop them. "Get up!"

"As informal as ever, cousin." Seto stood, folding his arms. "But the days of informalities have come to an end."

"I'm not Pharaoh yet."

"On the contrary. Our people have seen you as their King since your father- his name be praised- took his last breath. Their hopes rest with the young ruler they've known and cherished all his life. You are the next Son of Ra, Lord of the Two Kingdoms, the bridge between Heaven and Earth."

"A bridge? How can I span the divide unless I'm connected firmly to both sides? My people don't need to see me as some unapproachable figure; they need to see me as part of their lives. Doesn't the word 'pharaoh' mean 'great house'? I'm their shelter, not a statue that stands out in the garden to be admired from afar."

Kage pretended to stifle a yawn. "How many times have you argued this? I lose track."

"You're not any help, Bakura," Seto shot back. "Encouraging him as you do. Creeping out of the palace at all hours in disguise, playing games and drinking with commoners in the back alleys, riding out into the plains or even the deserts beyond to explore or steal our treasures back out of the hands of the very thieves that took them to begin with, all at great personal risk to the Prince himself-"

"Excuse me, I didn't realize your name was 'Shimon'."

Silence.

Slowly the edges of Seto's mouth turned up; he burst into laughter. "I do sound just like him, don't I." He dropped into a chair, chose a goblet of wine, took a long swallow. "Still, the old man means well. More importantly, he understands the politics, the psychology, of power. It's not only for the sake of appearance, Atem. People need order, unity, stability. The patterns of ritual and respect between classes clearly delineate your role in their lives. It reinforces exactly what you said. You are the Great House that shelters them, set high above the troubles of life."

"If I'm set too high," Yami murmured, "I may lose sight of what I'm protecting."

"That will never happen. I know you." Seto leaned in and laid a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Your father, my uncle, was a good man, a good King. You, Atem... You will be a _great_ king." He stood back up. "We can continue this later. It's time for you to proceed to the sanctuary. You'll have to wait with the other advisors, Bakura. Personally I'd rather have you with us, but..."

"You're worried about something?" Kage's gaze sharpened.

Seto didn't answer, not right away. "It's nothing," he said finally, "a night's foolish visions."

"Your visions are usually grounded in a little more truth than the rest of us, _Priest Seto_."

"Yes, yes, I know. Dreams sent from the gods. The only one whose visions of the future are more relevant than mine are the visions granted to Isis by the Millennium Necklace." Seto grumbled. "They should've named you Moswsnek, not Bakura. Your words are sharp enough."

"Your flattery is appreciated but unnecessary. I already have an excellent opinion of myself."

"Have you discussed these dreams of yours with her?" Yami asked pointedly.

"No," Seto replied reluctantly. "I didn't wish to trouble her with my nightmares. That's all they were, I'm sure."

"But they're enough to trouble you, aren't they?"

Seto glared blue daggers of death at Yami, who found the look more reassuring than threatening. "Very well, Atem, since you'll worry at me like a jackal over a bone if I don't tell you. I dreamt of shadows fighting in the streets. Of fire against the night, and screams. The Rod wept blood. The sands rose up and devoured your name, erasing it from everything in sight." He looked down. "These aren't the tidings you give to your beloved cousin, let alone your King, on the morning of his ascension. Forgive me."

"You've offered me no insult. I'd rather have the truth no matter how unpleasant." Yami rubbed his forehead. "These are indeed not the most pleasant portents, no. Let's hope they are only warnings to be vigilant and fears for the future, nothing more serious." _Seto... forgive ME. Your visions are true, but the end of this tale has already been written. It would do me no good to try to change it now._

"The threat of war does still claw at our gates. Although we were able to use the Shadow Creatures, the beasts drawn from our _ka_ -spirits, to drive back the first onslaught from the Theban nomarchs to the South, we still do not have sufficient armed forces to turn back a full-scale invasion. We must rely on the magic of the Millennium Items to tip the tide in our favor. I know it pained your father, the Pharaoh Akunamkanon, to use those items, but I never understood why. He would never make an explanation."

"I go to receive Amun-Ra's blessing, do I not? Perhaps, if the Lord of the Sun is willing, I may put that question to him and receive an answer." Yami stood. "Lead the way, Seto."

Silently the pair proceeded out the door and further into the palace, up flights of stairs towards the roof. _How apt. We rise to meet the sun._

Yami looked all around as he walked, trying to take in everything. _We had such hopes. We never thought our beautiful city would fall. I was sure I would live and die here. Surrounded by friends and family, buried with the proper rites, to rest in the tomb they carved for me._

 _I suppose I did fulfill part of that, didn't I. I did live and die here. Tch, how morbid. Not like me._ Yami chuckled softly under his breath. _I have better things to do... What is it chosen says? If you have time to complain you have time to do something about it. I must not become lost in these memories._

Seto stopped by a set of elaborate gold doors. "From here, you go alone. There is a fountain and pool- undress yourself and rinse off, then wait without putting your garments back on. Naked we come from birth to the world; today you are reborn as the child of a god, deity in your own right."

"How will I know when all is done?"

"Trust me. You'll know." A moment's hesitation, then Seto swept Yami into his arms. "Little cousin," he murmured.

"You act as if I were traveling far away, never to see you again."

"In a way you are. This is the end of our youth, both yours and mine. I saw you born, Atem. I watched you grow, and I, along with Bakura and Mahad and Mana, were your playmates. We all had our adventures together, and when I was named to the office of High Priest, it became my duty to oversee your spiritual education and to teach you the ways of the _Diaha_. Now you are become my king, my Pharaoh, who I will serve with all the honor and pride and devotion that is within me. But I will miss my childhood friend. Bakura's not the only one who thinks of you as a brother."

"He's still here, Seto. He will never forget you." Yami's grip tightened. "I swear to you, I will remember this, no matter how far the distance of time between us."

"Curious way to put it." Seto let go, bowed. "I'll wait outside here for you."

* * *

 _Moswsnek- from mosaw senek, 'sword tongue'_

 _Some historical notes: kerosene and a means to refine it was actually first described in the 9th Century, although it was not commercially manufactured until the 1800s. The first simple steam turbine was described and probably invented by the Egyptian scholar Hero of Alexandria in the first century A.D. Therefore, I feel reasonably safe in concluding that clockwork, steam, and other such simple mechanisms could have been constructed in the period of the Pharaohs if one had a sufficiently talented genius... like Seto Kaiba._

 _As for the actual historical period, after doing a little reading, I decided to set Atem's time as somewhere near the end of the Old Kingdom. The actual Old Kingdom, which was the first historical period of unified government in Egypt, ended with civil and social unrest caused by the breakdown of the monarchy and a rise in power from the nomarchs, or Regional Lords (sort of like feudal lords in England's medieval times), accompanied by invasion from other countries around Egypt._

 _If Atem had survived, it's entirely possible that in his world, he would have been able to quell the insurrection and bring peace back to Egypt, thus prolonging the Old Kingdom. But if he had, I wouldn't be writing this story._


	11. Chapter 11

The doors closed behind Yami with a muffled clang. He stared back at them, then squared his shoulders and walked forward. _Is this my trepidation, now, or the memory of how I felt then? Maybe a little of both._

The water in the fountain was just cool enough to be pleasant. Yami removed his robes and jewelry, setting them aside, and stepped under the spray, letting it play over him. High in the ceiling above him, a stained glass window let the sunlight in, touching it with various colors. _I didn't think that level of artistry existed in this period. It must be another of Seto's innovations._

"Dazzling, isn't it."

Yami was out of the water before he realized it, crouching low to protect his vitals. "Who dares?! This is a sacred..." he stopped, realizing he hadn't heard the door open or close, and aside from the fountain and some benches the room had been empty when he entered.

"It is a sacred place," agreed the speaker. "And you're getting the floor wet, so now it's a slippery sacred place. Perhaps those bath clothes over there would be of some assistance."

Yami scowled, picked up a towel. After drying himself he dropped the cloth to the floor and scooted it around with a foot. "More to your liking?"

"Less hazardous for you." The man stood up from the bench where he'd been seated and came forward, circling Yami, who took the chance to study him surreptitiously. Short golden blonde hair, the same soft dusky tone to the skin that all the people here shared. Tall, slender-muscled, eyes of palest blue... Wait, no, they were dark blue. Or were they?

"My eyes are all the shades of the sky." Having finished the circuit, the stranger placed his hands lightly on Yami's shoulders. "I envy Akunamkanon. He got to spend time with you as you grew up, even if his duties often called him away."

"You are?"

"I am the one you were sent here to meet, your namesake. I am Amun-Ra, sometimes also Aten or Amon." As he spoke a feeling of presence, of power, swept over Yami. Although nothing changed, he still had the impression that the man was taller, towering into the stars. He staggered and would have fallen except for Amun-Ra's hand studying him. "You... envy my father?" was all he could think to say.

"Haven't you envied Joey, just a little, when he put an arm around Yugi and hugged him? I'd welcome the chance to walk with you, speak with you, every day, but I have to be content to watch from a distance for the most part."

"You- how do you- you're only a memory!"

"Don't you think that even a memory of a god might not yet be the God? We tend to do the impossible, you know." Amun laughed gently. "Forgive me, Atem. You're so solemn and serious that you need a little teasing now and again."

"You are nothing like I expected."

"We seldom are. Men's minds expect a being far removed from their own experience. Your hearts, though... your hearts wish for love, approval, understanding. Expectations come from your thoughts. _We_ are born from your _dreams._ "

"All right... I feel a host of questions assailing me. Let's focus on the most important. You've explained how it is you're more than a memory. Why aren't we reliving my memories right now?"

"Because this is my only opportunity to commune with you directly during this journey of yours. Come, dress and sit down." Amun gestured at one of the benches. "There are things I need to tell you."

Yami did as asked. "Such as?"

"The nature of what you face. You know of Ma'at, the Balance. All creation moves through that principle. Light and dark, good and evil, creation and destruction, life and death; all things have their balance, and Ma'at governs all, unites all in harmony. You might say Ma'at is fate, or destiny."

"I must've tipped the scales badly then."

"Yes- but not in the way you imagine." Amun rubbed his chin. "Bear with me, son. I'm explaining sight to a blind man, if you will.

"Creation is infinite. For every choice made, or not made, a new reality is born. Across that span our perception takes in all the variations of what is, was, and might be. There is no 'will be'; only the 'might be' of a choice with the greatest force of Ma'at behind it at that moment."

"So that's why divination is always uncertain. Every outcome changes with every decision."

"Yes, Atem, exactly. Now: there exist entities that are, that must be, equal and opposite to us _. Our_ balance. Each side strives to tip Ma'at slightly in their favor- too much, and realities go awry. Entire universes are unmade when that occurs, which neither side wants.

"To that end, we and our opposition dare not face one another directly. To unleash such a pressure on the fabric of being would rend it apart irreparably. We must work through intermediaries- our children, our priests. Our chosen move through the Great Game in our stead."

 _Chosen_...

 _"_ Yugi!" Yami was on his feet at once. "Does that mean that now he too must carry this responsibility? That isn't fair! He's not prepared for this!"

"On the contrary. This responsibility has been his from the beginning." Amun held up a finger. "Across the infinite, in the 'might bes' where you live to become Pharaoh and receive my blessing, you oppose and are opposed by Zorc. Zorc is not itself a god, but it's a powerful servant of the other side.

"More often than not, you defeat Zorc. It has, however, one advantage you have lacked until now. It is a being of spirit first and foremost, and its understanding of the field of play runs deeper than yours. It has learned, finally, after countless tries, that you are not the only one it has to strike down or corrupt to its purpose; it must strike down or corrupt Yugi as well."

"But why? You say this responsibility has been Yugi's from the beginning? I don't understand."

"Have you never wondered why Yugi Moto was the one the Puzzle chose? How is it that your soul and his can exist within the same body, even join together, without either one of you trying to destroy the other, or going mad? How is it that one so young and humble is possessed of such great inner strength and capacity to care? Did you find nothing at all extraordinary about this?"

"I... never thought about it. It simply seemed so natural, so much a part of who Yugi is. His trust in me, his faith in our friends, his belief in the Heart of the Cards. It's always we who waver, who..." Yami sank back down onto the bench. "We, no, I- I lose my way, and his light guides me back to the path. Yugi is _my_ balance," he whispered.

"Indeed. Now, Atem: think carefully. Knowing all that you know, all you've learned since this began, all that I have told you here, why did we send Yugi back to you?"

Yami stared at the floor, thoughts racing _. Zorc is a servant of the opposition. It has learned what it must do to defeat me once and for all: destroy both myself and Yugi._

 _Yugi is my balance. His soul and mine were always meant to fight Zorc together. Zorc struck at Yugi first this time. HOW would this Zorc know about those other times, those other defeats?_

 _My chosen came from another 'might be'. He brought with him knowledge of what had been there. And knowing he was parted from that other Atem made me choose that our spirits NOT be parted-_

 _Spirits... souls... are that which the gods grant us. It comes from them, eternal, infinite-!_

Yami's head raised. "I have faced Zorc before," he said. "Not another Atem; there is no other. This Zorc I face now is the _same_ Zorc, its existence spanning each new reality. It is but a single spirit spread across them all just as the Gods are.

"So also do souls span the infinite. But we are mortal, and each lifetime only remembers that single life; only perceives one 'might be' at a time. It's as if we were splintered into a thousand fragments, but each of those fragments is still the complete soul. That's why people sometimes remember their past lives. Their souls remember all their past lives, all their might be's, but the memories of each new life crowd out the memories of the last.

"You helped Yugi to be aware of more than one lifetime, so he could share those memories with me." Yami began to tremble. "All those other times, we believed our destiny was to be parted. The moment I chose to stay, a new reality was born, created not by Zorc but by us." One fist clenched. "I, we, changed the playing field! Zorc doesn't know what might be now, because _this hasn't happened before!_ "

"Well done." Amun-Ra nodded. "Zorc took an action that it never had before; it sought to destroy Yugi before he could help you discover the secret of your past, trying to bend reality to its favor. That in turn allowed us to do something that had not been before; engineer the awakening of Yugi's soul to more than one of his lifetimes. You learned through him, and together you chose not to relive the same destiny over again, but to strike out on yet another path. Ma'at is restored, and Zorc is left with no foreknowledge of what may happen next.

"Better still, if you, my son, remain in the living world as a living spirit, then Yugi, who is your balance, must match you, skill for skill and power for power. Your choice gave Khonsu the chance to claim his son and make him fully your equal. He was always meant to be Khonsu's child, but if the Sun has departed, what need of the Moon?

"Zorc's error was in forgetting your souls are as immortal and as infinite as its spirit. If but once your eyes could be opened so that you see as it sees, then the Game rises to a brand new level. And who are you, my child, when you stand united with your Prince?"

 _"I am the King of Games!"_ Yami shouted.

"Take heed of these memories as they return to you, both you and Kage," Amun said, rising. "In them lies the answer to defeating Zorc once and for all. All the other times, you have but banished it. It is true enough, when Zorc is no more, some other servant will rise to take its place. But that servant will have to begin again, without the benefit of struggling against you for so very long. It will not know the strength of your hearts and your spirits as Zorc does. But be careful, Atem. Zorc still has its tricks. This will be the greatest test you and your friends have ever faced, and this is all I can do for you. Use our gifts well."

"Thank you, my God-Father. I will make you proud."

"You could never do anything but. Now go, Atem, Son of Ra. Your past and your future both await you."


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi gritted his teeth as Yami and Kage vanished. A familiar emptiness swept over him. _This isn't forever,_ he told himself. _I must be strong. Atem's depending on me. Everyone is._

A hand crept into his. Looking up, he met Bakura's eyes. He gave the hand a squeeze. "He'll be back."

"Is this... What you felt? Before?"

"Yeah."

Bakura just let go of the hand, hugged Yugi, and didn't say another word.

"So what now, Joe?" Tristan said.

"Dunno." Joey shrugged, folded his arms. "I get da feelin' we're gonna be in for a rumble." He let his gaze wander around the room. "Yo, Miz Ishtar. Dere any other ways in or outta dis place?"

"Please, Joey, call me Ishizu. No, as far as I know, there's only the route we came by. This wasn't meant to be discovered, and it was guarded not only by our ancestors, but by the God-Monsters themselves. There was no need of traps or mazes."

"An' Yuge has gotta stay here. You said that, right, Slim Shadi? I'm guessin' ya meant here in da room, not just close by."

"You're correct, my young friend."

"I don't like places that ain't got back doors, but we ain't got much choice on dis. What d'ya think, Tris, three teams?"

"Yeah. Heavy hitters up front. Traps and triage in the middle. Hail Mary back here by Yugi."

"Before you go any farther, Joey," Yugi broke in, "don't count on Shadi. I have something else I'd like him to do."

"Uh, yeah... sure. What's up, pal?"

"Our friends back in Domino... I can feel them in my heart." Yugi's voice was soft but determined. "They're distracting the Rare Hunters wherever they find them, challenging them and taking their decks away from them. Go to them, Shadi. Distance isn't anything to you. Use the power of the Scale and Key to support everyone who's fighting for us."

"As my Prince commands. All shall be done as if you yourself were there to make it so."

Shadi's form faded away.

"So unfair," sighed Pegasus. "I bet he never gets jet lag."

"How does he do that?" Tèa shivered. "It's like he's a ghost."

"Actually... he _is_ a ghost." Yugi gave her a rueful smile. "I don't know the whole back story, but I know that he's been dead for a long time. He holds the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale. I'm guessing maybe he was part of that second family of Gravekeepers Ishizu mentioned a while back."

"See, I toldja so," grumbled Joey as Tèa paled.

Tristan moved to put an arm around her. "You okay?"

"No," she replied in a faint voice. "But I don't have time to freak out right now, so just be prepared for hysterics after this is all over."

"Got it." Tristan put his other arm around her and cradled her close. "Hey, Tèa... think about it like Yami," he said gently. "We've already been hanging around with a ghost for a couple of years now. One more doesn't make a lot of difference, does it? Not as long as they're friends, right?"

Tèa looked up and gave him a little smile. "You're right," she said, "as long as they're friends, it doesn't make any difference." She hugged him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Leaning in, Tristan gave her a gentle kiss. "You know I'm always going to be here to help you keep your feet on solid ground, right?"

"Just as long as you remember to come up in the clouds with me once in a while."

"Looking forward to it, Tiny Dancer."

"Yo, lovebirds. Ya wanna join da rest of us?" Joey looked around at the group. "T'ree Items, t'ree teams. Bakura, you an' Tristan up front with me, first line. Tèa, you, Max an' Grandpa right outside da entrance, second line an' triage. Ishizu, Marik and da Jolly Tan Giant stick close ta Yuge. If dey get through alla us, like Tris said, you're da Hail Mary play."

"Hail... Mary?" Marik looked at his sister, puzzled.

"He means that we are the last chance," explained Ishizu. "And that we should do whatever it takes to protect the Prince, no matter how risky or outlandish."

"I'm not comfortable with that," protested Yugi.

"It don't matter if ya comfortable or not comfortable, pal. Dis game is for keeps. We all know dat. Just like you were willing ta give your life for mine, you got to let us be willing ta give our lives f'you. Dat's what our friendship means. We got each other's backs, no matter what."

"...Okay. Point taken. But I don't like it."

"Listen, Yuge, I got every intention of living ta Duel you when I'm ninety-seven an' a half. I bet everybody else here feels da same. If we go down, we're taking as many a'dose _bastardi marti_ with us as we can. But little Joey Wheeler ain't plannin' on goin' nowheres."

"And we'll be there to watch Joey get his keister served to him in a can for the one millionth time," Tristan added.

"Jeez, Tris, thanks for the moral support! Respect? What's dat? I ain't got it!"

"For now, may I suggest that most of us make ourselves as comfortable as possible and try to get some rest." Pegasus swept back the bangs from his Eye. "I'll keep the first watch. Shadow Games are very hard on the spirit and the body alike. You'll need to be as rested and alert as possible."

As everyone else chose somewhere to settle down, Joey moved to the entrance of the tomb, looked out at the sky. _Just hang on, everybody,_ he thought. _'Specially you, Mai. You gotta hang on. Not just for yourself- for me too. Ya owe it t'me, like I owe it t'you to try my hardest. If I don't, I ain't no kinda guy that would be worth somebody like you. An' maybe dat's just another of my crazy dreams..._

 _But I fight for my dreams._

Mai looked at her cards. _Never thought I'd be unlucky enough to run into someone else with Mirror Wall. Suppose I should have guessed. RARE Hunter._

 _I just feel so TIRED! It's like every time that creep takes my monsters out it hurts ME. Sure, I've been in intensive duels before. This is different. I can't concentrate!_

 _Joey... Where are you now? Why am I here fighting on my own? We're supposed to be friends..._

Her opponent smirked. As I expected, she's crumbling. Her doubts and fears will devour her.

 _(Do not be afraid)_

Mai jumped. _Who's that?!_

 _('Our friends back in Domino... I can feel them in my heart.')_

 _Yugi?_

 _('Just hang on, everybody, 'Specially you, Mai. You gotta hang on. Not just for yourself- for me too. Ya owe it t'me, like I owe it t'you to try my hardest.')_

 _Joey..._

 _(They are far away, facing their own battles. Even so, the ones they care for are not far from them at all.)_

A tingle of warmth in her hand. Mai turned it over, looking wonderingly at the back, at the black marks, ink already starting to wash off.

Well, it had been fading. Now it stood out on her skin and sparkled faintly, like dust motes in sunlight.

That silly little kid's game, drawing a smile across all their hands.

 _(the ink fades, but friendship never does)_

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Joey..." she said aloud, voice choking. "I thought I was so grown up, so smart about the world. I didn't understand what really matters. I didn't understand it _at all."_

 _('If ya Duelist's pride won't allow ya ta keep dose Star Chips, den toss 'em into da ocean. But if it was me? I wouldn't let nothin' stand between me and my dreams.')_

Across the field, the Rare Hunter scowled. He could feel control of the Shadow Game slipping away. "Make your move!" he shouted, "If you have a move to make, you pathetic bitch!"

"Oh, I've got a move, but you're not going to like it." Mai's fingers flashed to her deck. One card could save her; no guarantee she'd draw it, but be damned if she'd show this thug any more doubt or hesitation.

The instant she touched the card it was like a silent bomb going off inside her head. _I know- oh I know that I know-!_ Mai didn't even look. She thrust the card face out, where the Hunter could read it, and watched the bluster and mockery drain out of him.

Saw it replaced with disbelief and fear as his Mirror Wall and Trap Holes shattered and blew away.

Dropped to her knees, shaking, as her Harpies stood, took wing, and struck of their own accord.

Eventually, Mai's heart stopped pounding, her breaths slowed and evened. The brush of a feather on her shoulder made her look up.

The three Harpie Sisters were clustered around her, crouching, their expressions both anxious and hopeful. The eldest, the one who'd touched her, leaned in _. (Our Lady? Our Lady's well?_

 _(IS Our Lady well?)_ Youngest- _how did I know that,_ thought Mai- asked, wings fluttering a little.

 _(We were in time?)_ the third, the middle sister, said.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little... A little dizzy."

Three voices blending: _(Our Lady's safe!)_ Relief.

Standing up, Mai automatically started to turn in the Hunter's direction, found her line of sight blocked by a winged arm.

 _(Don't look.)_ Harpie Two shook her head. _(Our Lady doesn't need to look. He met what he meant for Our Lady.)_

"Meant for-?" Mai paused, noticing for the first time the beads of red drops on the Harpies' feet-talons. "Oh!"

 _(Don't be afraid! Our Lady, please don't fear us!)_ The younger Sister looked pleadingly at Mai. _(Our Lady doesn't understand- no Duel, a Shadow Game! Blood or life or soul forfeit, if you lose. The Maker taught us how to Duel, but we were born to play the Game.)_

"The Maker... Pegasus?"

Three nods, in perfect unison.

Running her hands through her bangs, Mai blew a long breath. "And Yugi, Joey... All the others... They know about this? These Shadow Games?"

Another triple nod.

"Where are they, do you know?"

 _(The land of our summoning.)_

 _(The Forgotten Kingdom.)_

 _(The Pharaoh's home.)_

 _(We'll take you there!)_


	13. Chapter 13

"Let the celebration begin!" Shimon signaled to a manservant, who nodded and struck a great bronze gong twice.

Stepping forward, Seto raised his arms as a hush fell over the room. "We celebrate the ascension of our new ruler with the traditional Festival of the Pharaoh. Welcome him and pay all due respect to the Lord of the Two Kingdoms, Defender of the Throne, the Son of Ra, Pharaoh Atem!"

 _/Also starring his faithful albino Kuriboh, Prince Bakura./_

Yami barely repressed a peal of laughter. _/Stop it!/_

 _/Special guest appearance by Priest Seto as Mr. Snarktastic./_

 _/KAGE!/_

 _/All right, spoil my fun./_

 _/I'm suddenly much more sympathetic towards Shimon. No wonder he feels he has to chain you down./_ Leaning back, the young King gazed out over the hall. People laughing, talking, watching the troupe of musicians and dancing girls _;_ incense and spices mingling with the smells of cooking as servants roasted meats and vegetables right at the tableside. He gripped the arms of the throne tight enough to make his hands tingle. _/Have we really traveled back in time? Or is this all just in our minds?/_

 _/It seems real enough to me, Yami./_ Kage also looked around the room. _/Especially that food. Smells wonderful./_

 _/You haven't happened to've learned who these other people are standing near you, have you?/_

 _/Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. The man on my right is Shada. You notice he has the Millennium Eye. Then there's our good friend Seto, with the Rod; Isis, with the Necklace, and Karim, with the Scale. I myself of course carry the Millennium Ring. The man on your left, with the Key, is Mahad, the court magician. He is said to be the most powerful magician in Egypt, if not the world. Of course, the world is much smaller these days./_

 _/Mahad... Seto mentioned him before. He said that I, you, Seto himself, Mahad, and someone named Mana all grew up together./_

 _/Mana would be Mahad's apprentice. I thought I caught sight of her earlier in the crowd./_

 _/And all these people serve me?/_

 _/Yes. They're known as the Pharaoh's Court, or sometimes the Secret Court. Theirs is the responsibility of bearing the Millennium Items. Apparently I'm the newcomer to the Court; the Ring has only been in my possession for a short time. It was bequeathed to me shortly before your father died. He seemed to think it was important that I be the next one to wield it./_ Kage preened a little. _/They don't realize, of course, that I know a great deal more about the Ring's abilities than they expect. While you were off getting reborn, I had to sit through a quick refresher course from Isis: 'Remember, the Ring has the ability to...' and so forth. I allowed her to think I was hanging on her every word, while I was actually listening to all the conversations going on around me. By the way, how did that whole rebirth thing go?/_

 _/Not as I expected. Amun-Ra addressed me directly./_

 _/I was under the impression that that was what he was supposed to do./_

 _/Not like this. He was aware that I was different, and that we were existing in a memory world. He had a great deal to say about what we were facing, and specifically cautioned us to pay attention to everything that's going on in our memories, because the clues to finally defeating Zorc are hidden here./_

 _/Interesting./_

Abruptly the music died away as a commotion arose near the entrance to the hall.

"What the hell?" Kage took a step forward, straining to see.

"Careful!" Isis's eyes widened. "My friends, my Pharaoh- I sense an evil presence!"

Screams rose from the doors as people were pushed aside. A figure on horseback forced its way through the crowd, heedless of anyone trampled underfoot.

"Guards! To the front! Protect the throne!" Seto darted down the stairs of the dais, followed by the other advisors. "What is the meaning of this? You are in the presence of the almighty Pharaoh! How dare you disrupt the celebration?!"

"How dare I?" a man's voice answered. "Say rather, how dare you! I merely wished to give my congratulations to the new King, and the guards at the entrance denied me! Is that any way to treat a noble of the Court?"

"That voice," murmured Shimon, "it can't be..."

"Cloaked as you are, you could be anyone," Seto countered. "Perhaps you'd have a better reception if we knew who were were speaking to."

"A good point, a very good one. I have been remiss in introducing myself." The stranger pushed back his hood. "Though I suppose I can hardly be surprised I wasn't recognized by the guards. It's been years since I was last here."

"It is you! Aknadin!" Shimon all but shook with rage. "How dare you return!"

"Aknadin?" repeated Seto, stunned. "My... My father?"

"Yes, Seto, and you've grown into a fine young man. How it pleases me to see it." Aknadin turned his gaze to the throne. "And my beloved nephew, son of my brother... Atem."

Something made Yami reply, "I fail to hear the affection in your voice, my uncle, if you are who you claim to be."

"Ask Shimon! Faithful one, do you not know me?

"Know you? Yes, I know you- and I curse the day that brings you alive back into these halls." Shimon slowly walked down the steps to the floor, staring up at the other man with contempt. "Why didn't you die in the desert? It would have saved us the trouble."

"Wait!" Seto interjected as Aknadin opened his mouth to reply. "Master Muran! You say this is my father, the Prince Aknadin? But I was told he died years ago! When I was a child!"

"Lies meant to spare you, my son, or so they would claim." Aknadin sighed. "In truth, they lied to keep us apart, to hide their misdeeds."

"Our misdeeds!?" Shada stepped forward. "Pharaoh Akunamkanon was right to banish you into the wilds. You are no man, but a demon incarnate."

"Enough!" Yami stood. "This is no day to hurl accusations back and forth. This man, my father's brother, says he comes to show his respect. He's offered no one direct harm, although the manner of his arrival was ill-considered. Isis, see to the injured. Render them all the aid at our disposal. Mahad, assist her. As for the Lord Aknadin... if you come in peace, Uncle, I'm willing to hear any grievances you bear with an open mind. I would not have war within my kingdom, there's war enough waiting on our borders." He caught Aknadin's eyes with his own. "Be cautioned, however, if your intent is anything but peaceful, you will find my retribution swift and absolute."

Aknadin looked uncertain; then he lowered his head, a new caution and perhaps a bit of respect in his attitude. "This strength wellsuits you, my nephew. I confess I didn't expect it."

"Your years of absence have left you expecting things as they were." Seto folded his arms. "You know nothing of Atem. I tell you now: there is no one that I would wish to see as Pharaoh in his stead. Any who oppose him shall have their names struck out of the memories of men and Gods alike; I myself will see to that."

"You would wish that fate on anyone? To be without a name is to wander, lost, abandoned, never knowing peace. Denied both the Field of Dreams or the fate of those who fail Anubis's test, such spirits suffer eternally. Better to be devoured by Amnit."

"I would do that and more, all that would be within my power, to utterly destroy the Pharaoh's enemies." Seto was almost growling. "I will faithfully serve the Pharaoh Atem all my life, and the Gods grant I do so even after death."

Again Aknadin seemed shaken. "Great must be your faith and trust in your cousin, my son," he finally murmured. "This is not how I wished to see you again. Let there be peace between us all. I offer my apologies to the Pharaoh for disrupting the celebration. Allow me to make what amends I can. Back at the door awaits a gift; pray accept it as a token of conciliation."

"Hrmph." Shimon signaled a guard. "Bring forth this gift of Aknadin's."

Shortly the guardsman returned, leading a slender figure with a mask over its head, its hands bound in front of it. "This is what stood at the gate," he reported.

Carefully Aknadin reached up and removed the mask, revealing the weary features of a young woman, a cascade of purest white hair falling down below her shoulders. Her blue eyes gazed around the room dully, as if she neither knew nor cared where she was."This woman-" he began.

"Kisara!" Seto stepped forward. "I know this woman! I knew her as a child. We played together in the village where I lived before Mother and I were summoned to the court. Why do you bring her here in this way?"

"She is one of the common folk, the least of trifles," Aknadin replied, "but she holds great potential within her. There is a powerful _ka_ -spirit within her, one that would be a great addition to the Pharaoh's forces. I found her being driven from her village as a monster. I offer her to you, to do what you will. It may be that in order to extract the spirit, it will be necessary to end her life. But what is that to the Pharaoh? Is not one life worthwhile, if it brings strength to protect the city?"

Yami's fists clenched at his sides; his eyes burned crimson. "You misstep yourself, my uncle," he said, voice low. "You mistake me for someone to whom life has no value. Even the least of these, as you would have it, are worth everything to me. I would rather suffer a thousand deaths myself than let another perish a single time in my stead.

"But I will forgive you. I will take this gift of yours, and cherish it not for the power it may bring, but for this chance to save a life. -Shimon. Have someone take this girl to be cleaned, and fed, and allowed to rest. See to it also that my uncle has comfortable quarters in which to rest and relax. When you are done, attend me in my study. Seto, you and Bakura should join me. I believe there are things we need to discuss."

"And what of the festivities, my Pharaoh?"

"Let the celebration continue without me. I have lost my taste for it for now." Pivoting, Yami strode off in the direction of his chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Shimon entered Yami's suite, he went over and without a word poured himself a glass of wine, drank it straight off. "I'd hoped," he said heavily, "that I would die a very old man, seeing you well settled on the throne, with a wife and a child or even children. Twins do run in your family. That would have been the happiest memory that I could possibly carry with me into the Afterlife. I fear I will not have that blessing."

"I think it well past time for an explanation." Yami faced the old man squarely. "Shimon, we've known you for years. You have served in the Royal House since you yourself were small. My father trusted you implicitly, as did his father before him, and as I'm sure he meant me to trust you. What secrets do you hold that give you such despair?"

Shimon sat, staring at the floor for several seconds before finally looking up. In just those few seconds it seemed the weight of all of his years had fully settled on him, leaving him looking small and weary. "It begins with the war," he said, "which as you know began shortly before your birth, my Pharaoh. Ours has always been a kingdom founded on peace and enlightenment. None believed in that more than your father. To that end, he would not keep more than the smallest of standing troops, because he wished to meet all who came to our lands in friendship. That was to be his undoing.

"When the nations to the west and south of us began to cast their eyes upon our lands, the nomarchs of Upper Egypt, the Thebans, began to grow restless as well. They believed that your father should immediately raise armies to drive back and lay waste to all who would dare to threaten us. They found a ready advocate in your uncle, Aknadin. He too felt that only a strong show of force would suffice to settle the matter. He and your father were twins, but Akunamkanon was born first. It was he who would ascend the throne, and Aknadin who would serve as his High Priest, his most trusted advisor."

"Even as Seto serves now."

"Even so. The two brothers were close from childhood, but none of us imagined that Aknadin held a darker nature than his brother. We had no idea the depths to which he would go in order to protect this kingdom.

"When Akunamkanon refused the nomarchs, they vowed to take his throne from him, set one of their own in his place, and carry on with their plans of violence. Your father sought to reconcile with them, to find some other means of defending his kingdom, and could find none... Until..."

"The Shadow Monsters." Kage leaned on one wall. "Well, you have to admit, it's an elegant solution. Draw forth spirits from the darkness within us all, and turn them into engines of warfare. Let them do all the fighting for us, since there is no force on Earth that can stop them save for another such spirit creature. Any commander seeing that as his opposition would be sure to think twice." He shook the Ring. "So Pharaoh Akunamkanon had these created?"

Shimon's face twisted. "No," he whispered. "Akunamkanon was horrified when he learned of the Millennium Items. His first impulse was to have them destroyed; that proved to be impossible. Faced with the necessity of protecting his kingdom, and with the knowledge that these artifacts were too dangerous to be left unattended, he resolved to give them to men and women of his own choosing whom he felt had the strength of spirit and heart to bear their burden. I am certain that knowing he would have to leave their caretaking to you, Atem, hastened his death. He never wished this evil to haunt you as it haunted him."

"If he didn't order them crafted, then-" Seto stopped. "Father?"

"Yes, Seto. It was your father. I was there the day he came to Akunamkanon and told him he'd come across an ancient text of black magic. It was long untranslated; the dust lay thick on its leaves. Drawn to it, he pored over it night after night, and finally deciphered just enough of its incantations to realize it held a recipe for the forging of mystical items, items of unparalleled power. These could be used to defend our people, since Akunamkanon refused to even entertain the idea that the nomarchs were correct in their attitude.

"Aknadin assured his brother that he could craft these items speedily, and in a moment of weakness, Akunamkanon agreed. What Aknadin did not mention was the terrible price that the forging of these items demanded. That he kept to himself." Shimon poured another glass of wine and drained it.

Atem knelt besides the chair, took one of Shimon's hands in his own. "Go on, grandfather," he said softly, "tell us. Unburden yourself."

"You had just been born," Shimon continued. "Your mother, Queen Nefertari, struggled to bring you into the world, and passed away leaving you in your father's arms. I think that was what left your father vulnerable to his brother's suggestions; his reason was clouded by his grief.

"Aknadin took his men and rode into the plains, out into the desert, until he found a small village called Kul Elna. It was long known to be the habitat of thieves and graverobbers, and Aknadin felt sure that no one would object to what happened next, even if they learned of it.

"He ordered his men to slaughter each and every person in the village. From oldest to youngest, none were spared. Ninety-nine lives were lost that night, and their blood, their flesh, was poured into the ritual, into the crucibles, into the forging of the seven Millennium Items. It would have been a hundred, save that somehow Akunamkanon learned of his brother's treachery. Perhaps Khonsu, The Traveler, whispered in his ear that evil deeds were being done. He took his guard and followed to Kul Elna, arriving just in time to save one person. One small boy." Tears rolled down Shimon's face as he looked in Kage's direction. "That boy, Bakura, was you."

The color drained from Kage's face. Slowly he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, gazing into nothingness. "My village? My friends? My family? Aknadin killed them all?"

"Brother!" Atem stood and walked quickly over to kneel by Kage. "I'm sorry-" he put one hand to Kage's shoulder and immediately had it struck off.

"Don't touch me," Kage snarled, "this is your father's-" he halted. "No, I can't. I cannot blame the man who raised me as if I were his own. Still less can I bear the one I grew up beside any ill-will." He clasped Yami's hand in both of his, pressed it briefly to his forehead. "I'm sorry. That cut deeper than I imagined anything ever could."

"I can hardly believe this," Seto breathed. "I've always been told that my father was a great man who was lost in battle. He is a murderer? A blood mage?"

"Forgive me, Seto. And forgive your uncle as well," Shimon said. "He thought it better to let people think that Aknadin died a noble death rather than have you and your mother live with the shame of his deeds.

"Your father was banished the very night he created the Millennium Items. He freely admitted what he'd done, was proud of it. He seemed to believe that his brother would welcome him with open arms and praise him for saving the kingdom with his bold action. Instead, Akunamkanon himself stripped the robes from Aknadin and whipped him out into the desert, condemning him, telling him that he should never return to the city under pain of death."

"We know what became of the Millennium Items." Seto's face was grim. "What of the accursed text that told of their making?"

"That I don't know, Master Seto. The Pharaoh took it, but whether he destroyed it or simply hid it away none but he could tell."

"Why has he returned now?" Kage got up, began to pace restlessly. "What does he want, reconciliation?"

"I doubt it." Yami shook his head. "His words held hidden meanings, none of them friendly."

"Then let me go to him, my Pharaoh," suggested Seto. "I'll speak to him at length- perfectly natural I'd want to. Whatever he's planning, I'll unearth it."

"All right, Seto. Be careful. I'm inclined to believe your dreams were a warning about this man's arrival."

"It makes sense, given what Shimon's told us." Seto dropped a hand on the old man's shoulder in passing. "Thank you for the truth. Your heart's as honorable as always."


	15. Chapter 15

Aknadin glanced up from the book he was perusing as Seto entered. "Ah, my son. I was hoping we'd have a chance to speak."

"As was I." Seto took a seat. "I still can't believe you're alive. I've lived so long with the idea of your being dead. Mother and I remembered you every week at the temple. I still do."

"Your mother... She is...?"

"Four years ago she traveled to the Field of Dreams. She lived long enough to see me appointed to the priesthood."

The older man looked somber. "I regret that. The hour of my return was delayed too long."

"Father- why? May I ask?"

"A long story, Seto, and a hard one to tell. Doubtless by now Shimon and some of the older members of the Court have filled your ears with half-truths and accusations. You must remember, though, it's the winning side which writes history. Those who fall by the wayside are forgotten or demonized." Aknadin leaned forward. "Would you hear my side?"

"I would, and I'll weigh your words with the utmost care, my father."

"I could ask for nothing better. Your uncle, my brother, was a good man. I least of all would disagree with that. But a king, Seto, a Pharaoh, cannot always be a good man. Sometimes those who rule must do so without the thought of good or evil, but consider only what must be done to achieve a goal. If the hand withers, a healer might well take the entire arm to save the afflicted's life."

"Lives aren't limbs. A man can live without an arm, but would you have us sacrifice one life to save another?"

"Would you not kill to save the Pharaoh? You were firm on that, I thought."

"That's different. If someone sought to kill the Pharaoh, it would be with evil intent in their heart. Defending a ruler would be just and right."

"Little difference it makes to the one you kill; he's still dead whether it is just or not. If he must die, then at least let his death be serve a better purpose. A greater good. In that way you can rest assured your works brought some blessing. They were the lowest of the low, Seto; their lives were mean, petty, useless; in death they became our salvation. Where is the harm?"

Seto shivered inwardly _. He echoes the thoughts I've had myself. If our city, our people, our Pharaoh, needed it, how many would I send to their graves? Surely it's better that a few are lost rather than a multitude. I long ago decided I would take that burden for Atem, bloody my hands that his might remain clean. Where is the difference, truly, in what my father did for Akunamkanon?_

 _('I would rather suffer a thousand deaths myself than let another perish a single time in my stead.')_

 _...There is the difference. Atem would choose any alternative rather than see a single life fall. He would cast himself down first. But he would never choose so dark a path as you did, my father. There's no sorrow in you for your actions; in your eyes I see only arrogance. The people of Kul Elna were things to you; materials, like the gold you forged into the Items._ Aloud he said, "So the needs of the people empower the Pharaoh to take whatever measures he deems fit? Even if they are measures that set aside all morals, all compassion?"

"Exactly! And if a ruler will not see his way clear, then others with clearer vision must take action for him. If the Pharaoh will not lead us... Then another, wiser person should lead us instead." Aknadin's voice dropped. "One such as you, my son. You ought to've been Pharaoh, not Akunamkanon's get."

Rage rose up in Seto, driving him to his feet in indignation. "Atem is wise enough and more; he would never presume that one life is worth more than another. Nor would he presume to disobey the will of the Gods. Didn't you think of the judgment of those souls you slaughtered? You doomed them not only to a terrible death, but the torment you yourself described earlier. Trapped for all eternity, never to rest. You've cast aside the sacred order of Ma'at for your own glory and gain. I refuse this mad scheme, Aknadin- for Aknadin the traitor, Aknadin the apostate, you are- no father to me!"

A little smile. "Spoken like the pawn of Akunamkanon you were raised to be. It is a pity I didn't return sooner. Much easier to change your mind if I had come to you as a youth- and much easier to convince you of your duty to the throne if Atem had met with... misfortune."

"You'd've killed your own brother's child?!"

"I will do whatever my master asks of me, in order to receive my reward. Willing or not, my son, you are a vital part of that." Aknadin lifted a hand. "Take him."

A cloth whipped down over Seto's head. It was scented with some mix of herbs he didn't recognize, pungent, dizzying. He made a grab for the cloth but it slipped through his fingers. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't shake off the multiple pairs of hands he felt grabbing at him.

"Don't fight, Seto." Aknadin watched as his son's struggles weakened and ended when he finally collapsed. "Much better if you don't."

"Mana, you're not paying attention."

"Master! I am! Well... Mostly."

Mahad took in a breath, let it out slowly. "Concentration is key to success at the mystic arts. You must keep control of the energies at all times, Mana. You've got an amazing potential-"

The girl brightened, perked up.

"And all the focus of a three-year-old."

Mana sighed. "So harsh."

"I know this is an exciting day." Mahad sat, gestured for Mana to join him. "And troubling."

"That man, was he really Atem's uncle?"

 _"The Pharaoh's_ uncle. Yes."

"Really!? Am I the only one? Don't you find it hard to think of Atem as the Pharaoh, too?"

"Whether I find it hard or not, Mana, it's what's expected. We honor our friend by showing him the respect due his position- respect he deeply deserves."

"I... I guess you're right. We all knew it would happen someday, but someday is so far off when you're little. It seemed as far away as never." She studied her toes, added, "As far away not being an apprentice any more."

Mahad reached out, gently stroked her hair. "And that's why I push you so hard," he said, "because that's the day I hope for- not to be rid of you, Mana, but to see you come into your own as a mage. The teacher always yearns for the day the student surpasses them."

A wan little smile. "Not giving up on me?"

"Never." Mahad smiled. "Even when you've graduated from my care, I'll still be here to give you my support and guidance. Now, let us-" he broke off. "That's odd."

"Hm?" Twisting, Mana followed the direction of his gaze. "Oh, it's Lord Aknadin. What is he doing? Is he leaving already? The festival won't be over for another two days."

"Mana, go and find the Pharaoh. Let him know the Lord Aknadin is departing. I'm sure he would want to wish his uncle a safe journey."

"...All right." With a backward glance at her master, Mana scurried off. The moment she was gone Mahad's fingers moved in a concealment spell. Not invisible, but unremarkable; easy to overlook. Cautiously he followed Aknadin and his retinue through the streets- because there had been no retinue when Aknadin arrived. Only the man himself.

So why did he need followers now? And what was it they were carrying in the small wagon?

He paused as they headed out one of the city gates, scowling. Mana wasn't back, and Atem was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't afford to wait. Turning aside, he moved to the nearest guardtower, dropping the enchantment briefly. "A horse,"he ordered.

"At once, Master Mahad."

 _This bodes ill,_ thought Mahad as he galloped after Aknadin's party. _I'll have to send a message back once I reach their destination. I don't think I have much to fear- even if they can counter my spells, my Illusion Magician is a powerful Shadow Spirit. They'll have no way to counter that._

* * *

 _/Spending a lot of time at that window, Yami./_

 _/I want to remember everything. Not just the events of the day; the way the air smells and feels, the flowers in the gardens, the taste of the food. I want to bring all of that back with me. Share it with Yugi. Do you know, I just discovered I love honeyed figs? Perhaps I should say re-discovered./_

 _/Too right! They don't make wine like this anymore. I can taste the sun on the grapes./_

 _/Perhaps it's more that we taste where we came from. We've yearned for this since we first woke./_ Yami fingered a goblet. _/It took getting used to, the modern world. There are parts of it that still astound me, and parts I still don't like. But it's exciting!/_

 _/Yes!/_ Kage grinned. _/I couldn't agree more. I want to stay and explore every inch of it, go to all the places we never-/_

 _/-Never even dreamed existed. The stars, Kage. They sail above the blue and into the void!/_

 _/And deep beneath the oceans, and atop the wild white mountains, and through forests and plains where the grass is as tall as our heads!/_

 _/You sound like Ryo./_

 _/I feel like Ryo. Whatever comes of this, brother, we've regained something precious. Our past makes the future even more marvelous. We mustn't forget again./_

 _/A pact, then. I'll remind you if you remind me./_

 _/Done./_ Kicking back, Kage propped up his feet. _/Suppose Seto's learned anything useful yet?/_

 _/He has been gone some while. I've no doubt of his abilities yet still.../_ Yami broke off as Shimon entered. "What is it Shimon?"

"The girl, Kisara- she's awake, and asking for you."

"Can it wait? The High Priest was supposed to be rejoining us shortly. I wanted to hear his news as quickly as possible."

The old man hesitated. "No, my Pharaoh," he eventually said. "It can't wait. Isis tells me things are very grave."

Yami and Kage exchanged glances. "How grave?"

"For some reason we can't discern, she is growing weaker by the hour, rather than stronger. If it continues, she will not see the next dawn."

"What..." Yami's expression flashed from shock to a cold grimness. "Yes of course she won't," he said softly. "Cunning, Aknadin."

"Aknadin?" Kage blinked.

"Didn't he urge me to have her _ka_ -spirit extracted? Even if it cost her life? Of course it would. No matter if she survived the ceremony, she would still perish. And that would be laid at my door."

Kage hissed breath between his teeth. "Our noble Pharaoh has an innocent slain for the sake of power. Not something to inspire trust."

"Take us to Kisara at once." Yami stood. "Seto will have to wait."


	16. Chapter 16

Shimon hastened to lead them out of the palace and towards the temple. "We had her brought here an hour or so ago, when the handmaidens assigned to her noticed that Kisara was not well," he explained. "I believe Lady Isis is overseeing her care personally."

"My Pharaoh." Isis bowed as the three of them- Kage, Yami, and Shimon- entered the healers' area. "The girl is here." She gestured towards a small curtained bed.

"How is she?"

"Her condition isn't changed. That, however, isn't good news." Lowering her voice, Isis added, "We think it's some poison, but of a sort we've never seen or heard of before. Without knowing what it is..."

"You can't give her an antidote," finished Yami. Turning, he beckoned to an attendant, who brought over a chair for him. He sat and leaned in close, laid a hand over one of Kisara's. "I'm here."

Kisara's eyes fluttered open. They were an incredible blue, crystalline, a hue that made Yami start. _That color!_

"Pharaoh." The smallest smile. "I'm honored... You came."

"Any of my people who call on me should be answered," Yami replied. "You are no different. What can I do for you? Your name- it's Kisara, isn't it?"

The smile deepened a fraction. "My King knows me." One tear edged down her temple. "Blessings upon you Son of Ra. I, I don't-" a quiet cough. "Don't have long, I won't keep you. The man who brought me here- he means you harm. And more than you." She sobbed. "You must save Seto!"

"Seto? The High Priest Seto? Son of Aknadin?"

"Yes... I don't understand... But he's in danger. The man, they called him Master..."

"Who called him that?"

"Those who served him. I think... I think they were men. I never saw their faces, not once." Kisara shuddered. "Was he truly the Lord Aknadin?"

"It seems so."

The girl simply shook her head, fell silent. "Seto..." she said after a while, "Seto and his mother... Before they came to live here, in Amon'wnu, they lived in the same village that my family did. They were always kind to me, especially Seto." Another tear. "I wanted to see him again. The other children... they thought there was something wrong... with me... I was a monster. My hair, my eyes, they're not common. But Seto would never let them bully me. He was my one friend..." A fit of coughing.

"She should rest." Isis put her fingers to Kisara's forehead. "The hour is closer than I first thought..."

Abruptly Kisara seized Yami's hand. "He said, he said I had a spirit," she stammered. "Please. Take it from me. Use it to protect Seto, as he used to protect me. Please, my Pharaoh."

"Drawing forth the _ka_ -spirit from you now will surely kill you." Isis looked appealingly at Yami. "My Pharaoh, tell her."

The young King shut his eyes. _It is as Kage said; killing her for the sake of power._

 _But she herself is begging me to do it._

 _Where will it end, if I begin with this?! Not for my own sake, but another's; still, what gives me the right to take this step?_

 _I AM THE PHAROAH. This is my obligation to those who follow me; to lead, to judge, and to decide. The maker and the keeper of the law, of order, of Ma'at. Their trust is with me. I carry this burden and must never take my choices lightly. THAT is the duty of a king. My sacred duty..._

Yami's eyes snapped open. "This is your wish, Kisara," he said. "Understand, if I draw forth the beast and you die, your _ba_ -soul will be part of that beast forever. You'll become a Shadow, bound to the will of your summoner. There will be no rest for you. Is it still what you desire?"

"Yes..." The softest breath.

The Wdjat Eye glowed as Yami reached into Kisara's mind, her heart, judging what lay there. "Your soul is without deceit or blame," he said. "Be it therefore as you ask it of me: come forth, great beast, and make yourself known. Come forth-" _Yes, I know you-_ "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

* * *

Mahad studied the ruins ahead of him with a sinking feeling. _This is Pharaoh Akunamkanon's tomb. Why would Aknadin be here? Has he violated the sepulchre? Surely not! -I can't leave until I know for certain._ Leaving the horse unhobbled, he made certain the concealment spell was still in place before cautiously making his way to the entrance. a low murmur of voices and a faint illumination greeted him as he walked down the stairs towards the main chamber. Here and there concealed panels stood open, proof of traps and locks sprung and useless. The unease deepened. _Lord Aknadin, you go too far._

"Is all in readiness?"

"Nearly so, Master. We await only the correct hour to cast the runes."

"Very good. Proceed to the hidden cavern. I will follow shortly."

 _Hidden cavern? Did... Did our former King build his tomb to conceal something? -This goes no further. I'll confront Aknadin myself. He was a good man once, a patient teacher. I'm sure that accursed tome has twisted his mind somehow. Perhaps I can still make him see reason._

The chamber at the bottom of the staircase was cool and dank. Mahad stepped out carefully, wanting to make as little sound as possible. Here and there torches flickered and he made his way to one side, hoping the dancing shadows would increase the effect of his cloaking spell. As his eyes adjusted, he could clearly see the signs of long-time use: bed rolls, cooking braziers, even a small store of food and drink. _They've been here, on our doorstep, and we never knew?_

"Welcome, Master Mahad."

The mage turned. _I should have expected he would pierce my enchantments._ He allowed the magics to drop, faced the speaker. "Lord Aknadin."

"So dedicated to my nephew. Did he send you all his way to ensure my safety? Or did you take that task upon yourself? I abide here very well, as you see."

"So too would a worm speak, as it grew and fed."

Aknadin laughed. "Well struck. I suppose you might think that of me. I've fattened myself on your sorrow and misery. The truth is..." His smile widened. "You've not even begun to suffer."

"Don't be so certain the victory is in your grasp."

"Yes, you are a powerful mage, so I've heard. I remember only a young boy who was, admittedly, very serious about his studies. It does please me to see that you've continued to advance in them. I knew you'd go far." Aknadin shook his head. "Your magic will not help you here, I fear."

"Then this will serve instead. Come forth my Illusion Magician!"

The other man watched calmly as the Shadow Monster appeared. "Using the very weapon I gave you against me?"

"To defend our kingdom and Pharaoh- also as you intended."

"Kingdom, yes. Pharaoh? Perhaps not. Akunamkanon was weak. A ruler must be ruthless, feared by all. His subjects should be willing, no, desperate to do anything to please him- anything at all- spill blood till the streets run red if he desires it."

"Is that how you would rule?"

"I? No. _My son!_ "

"Impossible! Priest Seto may be stern and proud, but to rule in that way would be anathema to him. And you're forgetting his devotion to our Pharaoh. You'll never persuade him to betray Atem."

"I need not _persuade_ him of anything. The Millennium Rod will do that for me. It will open Seto's mind; then my master, the one who saved me when my own brother cast me out to die, will take up residence. My child will rule Khemet first, and then the world."

Mockingly Aknadin held up his arm, let the golden wing-bracer unfold. "See what a beautiful present my late brother left me."

"You stole his Dia-dhank?!" Mahad gasped. "Out of his coffin?!"

 _"He_ had no need of it."

"Then I'm glad Atem isn't here to see this. You are a mad dog, and you will meet a dog's death!"

"No dog, but a hellhound, bent on destruction. Come forth, beast of pure hatred- Diabound!"

A half-human body, muscular and trim, rose up on a snake's tail, scales shining like armor. Four feathered wings caught at the airport, kicking up the dust. Its neck swelled and expanded into a hood as it hissed, draconian jaws yawning wide, the stone chamber hardly tall enough to contain it.

"There are other ways of obtaining a _ka_ -spirit than using the Millennium Items to draw it forth, my former pupil," Aknadin said as Mahad took an involuntary step back. "Sometimes, all you need to do is find a place where the souls gather thick, full of hatred and jealousy. Offer them their chance at vengeance, and they will gladly lend you their assistance. Of course, I may have misled them a trifle. I might have let them believe that Akunamkanon was the author of their misery. But that's a small thing."

A bead of sweat trickled down into Mahad's eyes; he blinked it away. "A 'small thing'? To lie to the souls of those unrightfully slain? You are not the man I knew."

"Ahahaha! What now, Mahad? Perhaps if you bow down to me I'll let you live. You can serve me once again, instead of serving Atem. I will teach you magics the likes of which you've never dreamt. From dust you will raise the spirits of the ancient dead to serve you. Anything and everything- or _anyone_ \- you desire shall be yours. Has someone found favor in your heart, Mahad? Someone close? Someone you've known for years?"

"Be silent, you viper!"

"Come, my apprentice, confide in me- is it the maid, Mana? Or do your sights rise higher? To one of nobler blood?"

 _"Illusion Magician! Attack!"_

A ball of energy shot out from the Magician's staff, rocking Diabound backwards. Aknadin's smile faded. "There is power there," he gritted.

"Power such as you never expected. I did continue my studies, and I found the magical potential within me far greater than even you had indicated might be there. I sealed part of that potential away, fearing that too much power would prove too great a temptation. Now I unlock it and infuse my Magician with it." A golden aura sprung up around Mahad as he gestured. Unseen by Aknadin, a second image appeared on his Dia-dhank. _Go,_ he said silently, _Shadow Ghoul, strike from behind!_

A bit of the far chamber wall stirred to life, and the Ghoul leapt forth from it, slashing savagely across Diabound's back before phasing back into the wall. Aknadin whirled, half-staggering. "A second beast? You surprise me, my former pupil! You've mastered the Shadow Games as well or better than you mastered your magic."

Mahad made himself ignore the man's comments _. I must keep focus. He was trying to enrage me earlier, so that I would act without thinking, make mistakes. In this I must do as I would when casting my spells, my full attention on the fight. No matter if he lays bare every secret in my heart, it will go no further than this room. Shadow Ghoul! Strike again, now!_

The Ghoul jumped out from the side wall this time, but Diabound was quicker to react. It swept up one hand, caught the ghoul, crushing it. In doing so, it left itself open, and Mahad pointed, pouring his strength into the Illusion Magician. "Now!" He shouted it. "Finish Diabound!"

The Illusion Magician's blast shook the room. Portions of the stonework cracked and crumbled, fell to the floor with a crash. Dust welled up, and Mahad struggled to see _. Did I...?_

* * *

Quick note: To the ancient Egyptians, the afterlife was simply a version of the life they had lived before, a perfect Egypt. Therefore, they would continue doing in the afterlife as they had done in their actual life. To violate their burial place was more than disrespectful; it was literally damnation. If the body was disturbed, or worse, damaged, then the soul could not return to it. That would condemn the person's spirit to wander as a ghost, eternally troubled, never knowing peace or rest and likely haunting the living in revenge. That's why Mahad is horrified when he sees Aknadin brandishing Akunamkanon's Dia-dhank: he would have had to open his brother's coffin and forcibly remove it from his brother's corpse in order to get it.

It also explains why Atem would be able to move on to the afterlife although his own physical body was destroyed. By his inhabiting Yugi's body, Yugi became a surrogate body and heart for Atem, one that would remain behind in the physical world as was the custom while the spirit traveled to the Halls of the Dead for judgment and passage into the Field of Dreams. Without the combination of the body, heart, spirit, and name, the soul could not finish its journey.


	17. Chapter 17

As the clouds settled, Diabound was gone, leaving Aknadin standing alone. "Now is the hour of your fate, traitor," Mahad murmured and pointed at him. "Magician, finish the task."

At that moment a great clawed fist emerged from the ceiling, and smashed into the Illusion Magician, sending it crashing to the earth. Mahad staggered, clutching his chest in pain. "What..." he stammered.

"My beast feeds on my hatred," Aknadin said. "The greater my wrath, the greater its strength. And it has a unique talent. It learns new abilities from every creature it kills. So now, thanks to your Shadow Ghoul, it knows how to pass into walls. That will come in very useful when I attack the city later on."

"You can't," Mahad whispered, "you mustn't." His voice firmed. "You won't."

"You're brave, Mahad. But you have no hope of surviving."

"Surviving was not on my mind." Closing his eyes, the young mage concentrated. _Mana... Be well. Study hard. And you, my Pharaoh... I live because of you, now I will die for you._ "All the power at my command- the energy of my life, of my very soul- I transfer now to my creature, that we may strike you down together as one!"

This time the blast didn't just shake the tomb; it exploded outward, shattering the stones and collapsing the entire structure. Its echoes died away slowly, leaving the hills quiet once more, until a hulking form reared itself out of the ground and set Aknadin down.

"Damn you, magician," he muttered, "now I must delay while I and Diabound recover our strength." He shrugged. "But I am grateful for what you left behind." Turning, he held out a palm to Diabound.

One of the monstrous fists opened, letting the Millennium Key slide into Aknadin's grasp _._

* * *

 _"Hnn!"_ Yami half doubled over as a wave of dizziness and a horrible sickness washed over him.

"Atem!" Kage leaned over. "Are you all right?"

"Something is wrong. Very wrong. Shimon, go and find-"

"Atem!" Mana ran up, clutching at Yami's arm. "It's Mahad! Master Mahad!"

"What? What about Mahad?"

"We were training in the East Garden, and Master saw Lord Aknadin leaving, and he told me to find you, and I've looked all over for you, and something's happened, I can feel it! Master Mahad may be hurt! We have to find him!"

"We will, Mana. But I need you to do something for me. Stay here with Isis and assist her. The girl, Kisara, is dead. I want her buried with all the honors of a noble. Without either Seto or Mahad to assist in the funeral rites-"

"Priest Seto's gone too?" Mana paused. "Lord Aknadin rode away with a group of men," she said slowly. "They had a small wagon with a bundle in it. You don't suppose-"

"I'll cut out his eyes and feed them to him after I _piss on them!_ " Kage roared. "Then I'll-"

"You'll leave him alive."

"Come again?! Are you serious Atem?"

"You will not kill Aknadin," repeated Yami, "until I have had a chance to pass judgment on him. I want to be sure that Anubis delivers his soul to Ammit the second it reaches the Halls of the Dead."

"Hmph. _Then_ can I be inventive?"

"You may visit upon him your fondest attentions." Yami's voice lowered. "Take your time. Make it hurt."

"As my Pharaoh desires." Kage grinned wickedly.

"Mana. Go with Isis as I have asked. Shimon, raise the guard and have the rest of my court standing by to support them. Bakura and I will seek Mahad. If what I fear is come to pass, where Mahad is, Seto will also be."

"Before you go, my Pharaoh." Isis signaled to a lower priest. "There is something you must have."

"Every second we delay may be one second too long."

"You will need what I give you." Taking a golden cask from the priest, Isis opened it and showed Yami three small carved gemstone plaques: one sapphire, one ruby, the third a diamond.

 _The God Cards!_

"These are holy cartouches, gifted by Thoth, god of knowledge and magic, to your father," Isis explained. "A token to show they had not abandoned him. You know already that the _ka_ -spirits we capture are imprisoned in stone and those tablets are kept in vaults, each belonging to one of the bearers of the Millennium Items. Only these are not to be found in those walls. No mortal carving could contain them; they are creatures of such might that they rival the gods themselves. Hence, we call them the God-Monsters. Once you touch each carving, they will be yours to summon, which is your right as the Pharaoh. These images will then be blank, and remain so until your death and your successor's coronation." She lowered her eyes. "Seto should have been here to present these with me. The High Priest and Priestess are meant to be their Keepers-"

 _/There begins the tradition of the Gravekeepers, two families guarding the God Cards and the Items, I'll wager,/_ Kage commented silently.

"But in his absence it falls to me alone. Use them wisely, my King. Great is their power, and they respect only those whose will and courage are their match. Their names are- "

"I know them." Yami laid a finger on the first stone. "Obelisk the Tormentor."

The stone glowed blue.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon."

The second stone glowed red.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra." The third stone glowed golden. Under his touch, the carvings pulsed warmth. Slowly the images faded until each stone was blank.

"They've accepted you," Isis said with some relief.

"Have two of my swiftest horses brought to the front. Bakura, I'll need you to locate Mahad."

Kage tapped the Ring. "Nothing easier."

* * *

Joey collapsed to the ground, panting. "Damn."

"Yeah." Tristan found a clear patch, collapsed beside him. "Talk about Duelists' boot camp. Nice save on that Kunai with Chain, by the way."

"Yeah, I got da idea from Yugi, you remember? When he used Living Arrow to turn Pegasus's spell back at him? I figured it was worth tryin' ta transfer the Kunai to your monster. We survive dis, we'll ace da next tournament we're in." Joey was quiet a minute. "Yanno, though... we probably ain't-"

"Shut your trap Wheeler. Remember what we told Yugi? I'm not letting the little guy down, and neither are you."

"Aah, you're a good pal Tris."

"The best, and you damn well better remember me when you make your first million." Tristan laughed. "I'm looking forward to bumming off of you for a change."

A soft footfall behind them. "How's it going?" Tèa asked.

"Three waves so far." Tristan sat up. "But they're getting a little tougher each time."

"Where's Bakura?"

"On lookout duty. We've been taking turns at it."

Tèa sat, drew up her knees, wrapped her arms around them. "Can you guys handle it?"

"So far, yeah. But be ready to go."

"We are. Pegasus has a lot of his Toons out. I had to take a break from all the slapstick. Besides, I thought you could use a pick-me-up." She drew a card. "Red Medicine."

Both boys sighed as the healing magic washed over them.

"It's just the little stuff. I'm trying to keep the bigger cards for later."

Farther down the path, a clatter of pebbles made all three freeze. Cautiously Joey laid two fingers to his deck standing. "Go Gearfried!" he shouted suddenly, lunging forward with the card held in front of him.

The iron figure charged out, sword swinging at a part of the darkness that shrieked and took wing. It climbed, circled around and dove, driving Gearfried back as its claws scraped on the knight's metal chest.

"Harpie Lady! Stand down!"

"What da- Mai?!

"Wow, tough crowd." Mai walked around a turn in the path, trailed by Bakura.

"Jeez, Limey-Man! Why din'cha warn us?" Joey exclaimed, releasing the Iron Knight.

"Trying not to be seen?" Bakura retorted. "Or heard? Or have one of their Duel Monsters pick up on mine?"

"Like dey don't know we're here, but okay, okay, I gotcha. Trying to keep 'em guessin' exactly where 'here' is."

"What are you doing here Mai?" Tèa asked. "We all thought you were back in Domino. Not that it isn't great to see you again but, well..." she trailed off.

"What am I doing on the front line, is that what you're asking?" Mai shrugged. "This is where the real action is, according to my Harpie Ladies. Come on down, girls."

Three winged forms dropped out of the sky, landing near Mai.

"Listen, Mai, ya don't really wanna be here," Joey started, only to have one slender finger hush him.

"Don't get started, Joey," Mai said. "I know everything you're going to say. You're going to bumble around for ten minutes trying to tell me it's too dangerous and you want me back in town where it's safe. News flash, hun. Nowhere is safe anymore."

"She's got a point, Joe. You didn't notice me trying to make Tèa sit out, did you?" Tristan shrugged. "Better here, where maybe I can keep an eye out on her."

"Yeah, but-!"

"No buts." Mai leaned in close. "Are we friends?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then I deserve to be in all this, don't I?"

"Aw, Mai..." Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground. "It's just, I-" He yanked his hands out, fisted them. "You've been kicked around by da world long enough! Don't you think I remember whatcha said? Growing up alone? Everyone trying to take advantage, con ya outta stuff? I just don't wantcha hurt again, even if I have ta get da crap beat out of me to make sure of it! I wanna be somebody you can believe in."

"Joey..." This time Mai touched his cheek gently. "You dumb slob. You already are someone I believe in. Why do you think I'm here?"

Behind her back, Bakura caught Tristan and Tèa's attention, made walking motions with his fingers, pointed in the direction of the entrance. Tristan gave him a thumbs up and all three did their best to disappear, leaving Mai and Joey alone.

"Of all the guys I've ever known, you're the one I can't forget," Mai told Joey quietly. "There's something about you, Joey Wheeler. I want you around long enough for me to figure out what it is. You're planning to be a professional Duelist when you graduate, right?"

Joey nodded, never taking his eyes off of Mai's.

"Tell you what. When you get out of high school, and you're ready to start on the circuit, you give me a call. You've got my number. We'll go together."

"For real? Cause yanno dere ain't anybody I'd rather go with, Mai."

"Really? Not even Yugi?"

"C'mon, dat ain't fair!"

Mai laughed. "Just teasing. Let me guess, you meant to say, there's no other girl you'd rather go with, is that about it?"

Joey smiled. "You ain't no girl, Mai. You're a lady. And one'a dese days I'm gonna be da kinda guy a lady like you deserves."

"You're better than I deserve..." Mai hugged Joey tight. "But I know better than to try to convince you otherwise, even if I wanted to... which I don't."


	18. Chapter 18

"No..." Yami dropped to his knees, staring, hoping for something, anything, other than the shattered walls ahead. "This... This was..." He bent over, slamming his fists on the ground. "Father!"

Beside him, Kage swallowed hard, fighting back his own outrage as memories welled up:

 _(fire and smoke and screams dying off one by one, then a hand in his hair yanking him from his hiding place, pain as a knife flashed down one side of his face, laying it open, barely missing his eye)_

 _(what are you doing?! Aknadin! Release him at once!)_

 _(sa, sa, little one. Don't cry. Is your face better? Let me see... good. What's your name? Bakura? A fine name. You're coming home to live with me, Bakura. My wife, Nefertari, is going to have a baby- maybe you'd like to be a big brother?)_

Gravel dug into Kage's knees. Blindly he reached over, grabbing for Yami's shoulder. For a moment the two of them clung together, waiting until the storm tide of memory and feeling subsided a little.

"How..." he finally forced out. "His own brother..."

"He has nothing left to lose," Yami replied shakily. "So he fears nothing, respects nothing."

"That doesn't excuse this."

"No. It doesn't." Yami swiped an arm across his face. "Mahad is here?"

"The Ring says so."

Yami gave the destroyed tomb a second look. "Is it possible?"

"He _is_ a mage."

"We will search, and pray." Yami raised his arm. "Come forth, Curse of Dragon!"

The Duel Monster swept in, landed, head cocked.

"Dig." Yami pointed. "A friend may be trapped here."

With a bob of its head the Dragon began to claw at the rubble, tossing boulders aside with a casual flick of its talons. At last it uncovered a gap leading downwards.

"Wait," said Kage as Yami started forward. "Let me go first. This place could collapse in further in any moment."

"And you'll be safer because?"

"Thief and child of thieves. I understand my proclivities much better now. I would have begun training even before I could walk."

"Don't take any stupid chances."

"They're all stupid chances, Yami. Anyone with any sense wouldn't be a thief- but then why miss out on all the fun?" Stepping to the edge of the gap, Kage leapt in.. He dropped about twenty feet, hit and rolled, came to his feet. _One of those flashlights of Ryo's would be perfect about now._ He repressed the immediate urge to look behind, see if Ryo was watching and learning. _And what the hell difference it makes if he does or doesn't learn is beyond me. Except that I want him to share this with-_ he stopped. _Just as Yami wants to share his memories with Yugi. In the end, it's the most precious thing we own; who we were, where we came from._

"Do you see anything?"

 _Dammit! Focus._ "Not yet. Don't suppose you brought a torch."

"Wait." A few minutes later a blazing branch came tumbling down. "Best I can find on short notice."

"It'll do." Kage turned in a circle, checking the immediate area. "Come down. Be cautious- it's a bit of a drop."

"Here I come." Yami dropped, tucked into a roll as he landed, and got to his feet.

"Well done."

"I remembered you teaching us all how to climb a tree- and more importantly, what to do if we fell out of one."

Slowly they circled what was left of the room, searching through the rubble for any sign that Mahad had been there. It was Kage who found him first. "Yami..."

"Mahad..." Yami knelt by the still form, reached out and touched his friend's face gently. Images flitted through his mind; memories of a tall, quiet boy who was always there, sometimes lecturing, sometimes laughing. A boy who put himself between his Prince and all harm, no matter what the cost. "Oh, Mahad. What have you done?" He began to weep softly. "How will I tell Mana?"

 _(Tell her the truth, my Pharaoh. That I died as I lived, faithful to the end.)_

Both young men were on their feet in an instant. "Mahad?" Yami said, looking around. "Where are you?"

 _(Here.)_ A form stepped silently out, staff in one hand, the faint light from the burning branch reflecting off dark purple armor. He bowed low. _(Summon me, and I will serve. My magic is, as ever, yours to command.)_

"The Dark Magician!" Kage exclaimed.

Yami stood. "Now I understand," he said, "why it is that there has always been a special bond between us. As you looked out for me as a child, you've watched over me even when I did not remember your name."

The Magician nodded. _(My King, we should leave this place. Aknadin plans evil things. He is intent upon an assault on the city. He has a powerful ka-spirit, Diabound. More than this, he has dark plans for the priest Seto. He means to use the Millennium Rod to break Seto's mind, that some other entity may move through your cousin's body. What this entity is I do not know, but it cannot bode well for anyone.)_

"Have you any idea where they've gone?"

 _(Aknadin mentioned a hidden cavern. I thought at first it was hidden here, beneath the tomb, but I think now that he referred to some other location. We must find it, and quickly.)_

"If he has the Millennium Rod, I can track that," Kage said.

 _(Both that and the Millennium Key.)_ The Magician lowered his head. _(Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I failed to prevent its theft.)_

"Yes, well, being dead had something to do with that, I'd warrant," Yami snapped, then rested a hand on the Magician's chest. "Forgive me. That was ill-said."

"But true," Kage observed.

"Brother? Don't help."

 _(Allow me.)_ Raising his staff, the Magician gestured. Both Kage and Yami rose off the ground and floated back up through the gap, followed by the Dark Magician. As soon as they were both back on their horses, Kage lifted the Millennium Ring. "All right, Ring," he ordered, "reveal to me the direction in which the Millennium Rod lies."

The Ring's pointers lifted, rippled, then angled towards the northwest.

"That's further out into the plains, and the desert beyond," Kage said, looking at Yami.

Yami only nodded. "Then it is to the plains and the desert we go."

* * *

A cool wind blew through the doorways and windows of the temple, setting the tapestries in motion. Isis lifted her head, suddenly uneasy. "Continue working on the linens and protective amulets," she told her assistants. "Mana, where is the woodcarver?"

"He's on his way." Mana tipped her head. "Wood, not stone? I thought the Pharaoh said for us to bury her with the honors of the noble."

"He did," replied Isis, "but we do not have time to wait for the stonecarver to create a proper sarcophagus, not if we expect him to construct a mastaba as well. We'll decorate the wooden coffin, paint it with leaf of gold and bright colors. We will fill her tomb with presents and all the necessities for the afterlife. It will be sufficient." Stepping away from the workbench where Kisara was laid out, she walked to the main door, peering out at the sky. Dark clouds were rising in the west, starting to blot out the sky and the sun. _A storm? It's far too early for the Festival of the Nile. The rains won't arrive for another month at least. And there is a chill in the air that I don't like._

"Lady Isis?" Mana hesitated, tapping the tips of her fingers together nervously. "Will you, will you use the Necklace, will you see if the Pharaoh and Master Mahad are all right?"

"I will try." Isis closed her eyes and laid her fingertips lightly to the Millennium Necklace. _Show me,_ she said silently. In her mind's eye a point of light appeared. it expanded, traveling over the desert, swift as a hawk, then fell down towards a pile of stones from which two men were riding away. A figure floated beside them in the air. And over them, around them, looming unseen, a black shadow narrowed its eyes and licked its fangs and laughed in a human voice, in _Seto's_ voice- or was it screaming?

Then that same shadow swept over the plains, rushing towards the walls of the city, towering over them as it reached down and filled the streets with a miasma of blackness. The eyes of everyone it touched filled with madness, and they began tearing at themselves, at one another, streaming out of Amon'wnu and racing across the ground, leaving desolation in their wake. She gasped, her eyes flying open again.

"Lady Isis!?"

"Mahad... Mahad is no more. I see his soul, bound to his _ka_ -spirit, the Illusion Magician. They are one. The Pharaoh and Prince Bakura ride into the desert, and something terrible awaits them. Oh Mana! What will become of them? What will become of us all?"

"Master is dead...?" Mana's eyes filled with tears; she shook her head. "No! It can't be! He was the greatest magician in the kingdom, in the whole world! What could have destroyed him?"

"Even the greatest may fall if overcome by treachery." Isis rubbed her aching forehead. "We must be strong. The Pharaoh is riding into grave danger, and we must keep the city safe for him. Hurry! Go and tell Master Muran what I've told you. Bring your Diadhank back with you."

* * *

"Do people even live out here?" Rising up in the saddle, Yami surveyed the sands ahead. "So far from the Nile and its blessings?"

"Gathered around wells. Here, water's worth more than gold. Watch your jewelry, though. Someone still might kill us for what we carry." Kage shrugged. "You can't drink gold, but it'll pay for a waterskin and a chance to fill it."

"Amon'wnu spoils us."

"It does." Kage nudged his horse's ribs, guiding it to Yami's side. "I have to admit, that is part of the reason I drag you out here. I wanted you to understand the world outside the palace. The places where everyone doesn't say 'yes my Pharaoh' with every other breath. I thought it would do you good. Make you appreciate what you had, what you could give. Or something like that. Probably the biggest motivation I actually had was seeing how much more trouble two can get into than one."

"Now that's my brother, the Thief King." Yami grinned. "Perhaps when we've dealt with Aknadin I'll set up a Shadow Guild, let you and those you choose exercise your talents in the service of your-" he stopped. "Oh, Gods. Yugi, I understand you so much better now."

"Losing your way in the memories?"

The young King nodded.

"It's easy." Kage tipped back his head, considering the stars. "We had such dreams, didn't we. They would have been the finest thieves and information brokers in the land, and every one of them devoted to you. We would have found a way to bring peace without war, and Khemet would have been the hearthstone where you kindled a flame of reason and prosperity that wouldn't have gone out for ages."

"Perhaps that's Zorc's true motivation, and that of the ones it serves. When we set that light burning, they come to snuff it out and leave men in the darkness of their fears and ignorance. Where cruelty, and apathy, and intolerance hold sway." Yami slumped. Then he straightened, eyes determined. "Very well, if I can't leave a light burning in the past, I will help Yugi kindle a new one in the future. We will learn from these memories. I swore to Ra I would do so. I will not be made a liar of."

"Here comes the Dark Magician. Perhaps he's found something."


	19. Chapter 19

"What news, faithful Mahad?" asked Yami as the Magician landed.

 _(The ruins of a village lie just ahead. Although it seems abandoned, the well is still clear. Someone has been making use of it. And I feel great unease there, my Pharaoh. Like an echo of a scream.)_

"Let's see."

The moment they rode into the edge of the ruins, both horses balked. Yami studied them, shook his head. "I'd rather not press them. The last thing we need is to be left without mounts. I know you'd gladly ferry us," he added in the Dark Magician's direction, "but I might need you more for different tasks."

The pair dismounted and tied their steeds to a scrub some distance from the rubble, making their way cautiously forward into the remnants of the village. With each step a sense of oppression settled more heavily on them.

"Mahad wasn't mistaken," Kage grumbled.

"No. The very air is sour in my mouth. A good way to keep out unwanted visitors." Looking over, Yami scowled. "You've gone white, Kage. What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." The Thief wrapped his arms around himself. "This place- it feels familiar." Abruptly he broke into a run, Yami chasing after.

He caught up with the blonde in a circular area, the crumbling walls framing what would have been the village well. Kage was staring around, expression haunted. "There, he told Yami, "over there, that's where Father... Where he tore me out of Aknadin's grasp. I could barely see..." He fingered the scar on his face. "He called for water, washed the blood away- one of his men put some kind of salve- it burned horribly, then made it numb, sealed the wound."

"Wait, you mean- this is-"

"Kul Elna." Kage wet his lips. "This is the City of Thieves. This is where the Millennium Items were forged."

"Kage..."

"It's no matter. I would like to leave this place behind us as soon as possible, though."

"I agree. This place of sorrows should be left undisturbed by the living. It's all we can do for them."

"All you can do? Hardly! You can _join_ them, my Pharaoh!" Seto stepped out from behind a half wall.

Yami searched his cousin's face, then raised his left arm, opening the Diadhank. "You are not Seto," he observed.

"Perceptive, young king. I'd expect no less. Seto is here, but only as a witness to your death." The figure laughed maniacally. "Only fair, I suppose, that I should introduce myself. I am-"

"Zorc Necrophades," Yami finished.

The briefest flash of shock, then Zorc threw it off, smiled smugly. "Your gods have told you so, no doubt."

"Release Seto, and I may consider letting you survive."

Another gust of laughter. "Consider _letting_ me survive? Ah, I should let you live just to amuse me. But no _;_ a soul such as yours will amuse me more when I devour you, a whimpering, broken shell of yourself."

"We'll see. _Diaha!_ "

"Since you already have a creature on the field, you won't mind if I summon my own." Zorc tapped its Diadhank, gestured. "I call forth Diabound Duos!"

A muscular blue form with short dragon's wings appeared, brandishing a sword. Unlike Seto's Duos, however, the creature's face was completely blank and featureless. Instead, a second face protruded from its chest, fangs bared. Up from behind the creatures back rose a bifurcated tail, the tips each sporting a snake's head.

 _If this is anything like Seto's ka-spirit, each time it destroys a monster it gains more strength. I mustn't let it overpower me._ Yami stared at his Diadhank. _I could solve this easily with a trap or spell- but Pegasus added those elements. Here and now, it's a straight-out contest of strength._ "Your beast still isn't a match for my Magician."

Zorc only bowed. "Then destroy it, if you dare."

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The Magician soared up, energy rocketing out at the monster- which sank into the earth and disappeared.

"Did I forget to mention? Aknadin's Diabound learned a very useful skill from the former Mahad's Shadow Ghoul. It can pass into solid surfaces like walls or pavement and move through them to its target. Thanks to my placing a fragment of Diabound into Duos, it too shares that ability, allowing it to attack you directly!"

"Oh no!" Yami spun around just in time to see Diabound Duos rise up from behind him, sword flickering out. It sliced across his chest, sending scarlet drops flying. "Hhgh!"

Even as the Magician turned and fired again, Duos sank and vanished.

"How sad for you, Mahad. You gave up your life, your chance of the afterlife, to protect Atem- and yet it's your own creature's ability that makes it impossible for you to do so. Now watch as your precious Pharaoh dies inch by inch."

"He may not be able to hit your creature," Kage hissed, "but I can hit _you_. Headless General! Attack Seto!"

"No, Bakura! Dark Magician! Guard Seto!"

"What are you doing?! Kage shouted at Yami. "He's killing you!"

"Seto's in there!" Yami shouted back. "If we strike down Zorc, it survives, but Seto parishes!"

"Hahaha!" Zorc waggled a finger. "Yes! You've gotten the joke, Pharaoh- because this is no true Duel. You dare not harm me lest you murder your cousin. Don't you appreciate my little jest? Isn't it clever?"

Yami answered with a snarl, eyes turning red. "I _will_ find a way to defeat you."

"Best to do it soon." Zorc waved a hand. In answer to the motion a portion of the rubble rose up, forming a maze around it. "Behold the Labyrinth Wall! Overcome its defenses before you reach me. I, however, don't have any issue reaching you- Duos!"

This time the blade swung from the right. Yami threw himself out of the way a fraction too late. The sword tip sank into his bicep, sending a jolt of pain through the arm. He set his teeth, refusing to cry out. _I can't give up. But how? How do I save Seto? I can't even save myself!_ Glancing up, he met the Dark Magician's eyes, saw despair and anguish, shame and guilt. "No," he breathed, "no, Mahad. This is not your fault."

"Ever forgiving. When will you learn, Atem? You don't rule with kindness. You rule with power, with fear, taking what you want. When I am Pharaoh-" Zorc broke off. "No," it rasped, then more firmly, "no. Be silent, boy! Your protests are useless."

 _What- Seto!_ "Seto! Cousin! Can you hear me?"

"There is no Seto! I am Zorc!"

"You lie!" Yami jabbed a finger in Zorc's direction. "You've already said Seto is within you. I know he'd never betray me. The bonds of our hearts will endure, no matter what. Seto! Listen to me! Kisara is dead, poisoned by Aknadin. He serves Zorc. He murdered Mahad. Fight it!"

"NNNGH!" Zorc doubled over, grimacing. "You... defy me?! Then watch! Duos! Finish off the Pharaoh!"

Everything slowed to a crawl; Seto straightening, his face going from hatred to alarm; Duos rising from the sands, sword thrusting out; a flash of motion to the side, as Kage thrust Yami out of the way and took the blow himself.

"No!" Seto bellowed. "Damn you!"

Yami caught Kage as he toppled. "Bakura!"

"My greatest theft... don't you think? I stole... your death from you." Kage winced. "Not much time. Help... Seto."

Yami looked at Seto. He was shaking, a black mist churning around him. _Like Joey! That's Zorc- Seto's trying to force it out. I can't help him- but I know who can._ "Come forth, Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

The Dragon rose up, towering above its summoner, roaring defiance. It bent, growling softly, almost more a purr. The High Priest quieted, one hand reaching for the snowy muzzle. "Ki...sara..."

Gently the Dragon nuzzled the outstretched fingers. _(I kept my promise.)_

 _"_ Promise?"

 _(To see you again.)_

One tear, another, slid down Seto's cheeks. "Not like this."

 _(Life isn't always as we'd have it. But, Seto... Sometimes it lets us stay with the ones we care about until the end. I will be with you always, now.)_ White wings folded around Seto, cradling him close, and with a soundless shriek the darkness shredded apart, blew away.

A moment later Seto was kneeling at Kage's other side. "Let me see."

"Nothing you can do, Priest."

"I'll be the judge of that, you arrogant ass." Nimbly Seto's fingers searched the wound, his face becoming expressionless. He met Yami's eyes finally with the slightest shake of his head. "I... there's nothing. I can't help him."

"Damn. I have to die... to get you to admit you're wrong?" Kage laughed weakly. "Remind me of that next time." Reaching up, he removed the Millennium Ring, held it in both hands. It glowed briefly. He nodded, held it out to Yami. "Placed... a bit of my soul in the Ring. It'll be with you... if you need me."

"I'll always need you." Yami rested his cheek in Kage's hair. "Brother... I'll see you again."

"Not too soon... wait about five thousand years." Kage closed his eyes. One last breath, and no more followed.

"Five thousand...?" Seto's brows knit. "What did he mean by that?"

Yami chose not to answer. "We must return to the city."

"Not before you're tended to."

"At once, Seto."

"With respect, my Pharaoh, there's more chance of my fornicating with a jackal than of our leaving until I've satisfied you're out of danger."

"That will never be, Seto. Not until Zorc is defeated. We'll ride the Blue-eyes. This ends now."


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE: I want to apologize for the fact this chapter has taken so long to post. The holidays were part of it, and I was also fairly sick during the middle of December. And so any inclination to do any kind of writing kind of went by the wayside. I hope to have the next chapter after this, which will, sadly, be the last chapter and the end of the story, up within a week. Thank you so much for your patience and support!

* * *

Plumes of smoke rose into the sky, adding to the clouds. The flames below turned both an angry color.

"The city..." Seto whispered.

"Amon'wnu burns," answered Yami wearily. "Take Bakura. See to it he's laid to rest. I must confront Aknadin and his master."

"Not by yourself!"

"Yes, Seto. By myself. Too many've died already. I know what I must do: my duty. A Pharaoh's duty to his people."

"Atem-"

"Priest Seto." Yami put steel into his voice. "Go and do as I bid you. Find any of the Council that still live. See to Bakura. And take this." Reaching up, he removed his crown. "When all is over, you will wear this, and rule in my place. With the Gods as witness, I name you my heir and successor. Rebuild our city. Care for our people. Live well and long."

Seto looked stricken. Then his features smoothed, expression becoming a placid mask. "As my Pharaoh orders. So let it be written, so let it be done." He cradled Bakura's body in his arms, accepted the crown, and stood watching with desolate eyes as Yami walked away down the empty streets.

In a plaza he found them, Aknadin and Diabound, the latter opening a taloned fist and letting a limp body- man, woman, Yami couldn't tell- slide free. It caught sight of the young King and snarled. Aknadin turned. "Ah, nephew."

"No," replied Yami. "I cast you out of Seto, you had nowhere to go but here. Show yourself, Zorc. End this farce."

"You are eager to die." Aknadin waved a hand at Diabound, which shattered into fragments and disintegrated. "And so ends the last trace of your late lamented uncle. Diabound was his _ka-_ spirit, after all."

"You devoured his soul, I suppose."

"Of course. But it proved useful to hide behind his face. And I did promise I'd help him revenge himself on his brother. I simply didn't tell him I'd be helping myself as well."

"Why bother? He was only a pawn, wasn't he. There was no need for him to know." Yami paused, feeling dizzy and weak. _I must have lost more blood that I knew..._ He forced himself to stand straight, but now Zorc wavered in his sight. He blinked, his vision cleared, and he found himself gazing down-

At himself _._

 _(No, my son. We will not let you live through this again. It is enough to know it happened.)_

 _I_ n a dream he watched that other self call out the God-Monsters, watched Aknadin's form stretch and swell and mutate as Zorc manifested. Watched as they battled, as Zorc petrified the God-Monsters, and left the memory-Pharaoh kneeling helplessly in the dust.

 _(This is the beginning.)_ Amun gestured, and a thin, studious-looking figure dropped down lightly, whispering in the other Atem's ear. ( _You prayed to us for help when you had done all that you could. Here is our answer: Thoth's ritual to bind Zorc. It was not meant to be undone, but sometimes Ma'at is merciful, and always is it fair. Each side receives equal treatment. You gave much. In turn, a hope of much to equal that gift. Someday one small soul, with bravery and wit, might be the doorway to your return... The Moon to your Sun. Had you not done this, perhaps there still would have been a boy; perhaps a child named Yugi. But not as you know him now. You set in motion his destiny... And he in turn became your destiny.)_

The Pharaoh below raised up the Millennium Pendant, its Eye shining. A swirl of energy surrounded him as he walked forward into Zorc's grasp. It lifted him up, tendrils of black wrapping around him

 _(oh Gods, the ice and fire, the acid burning into me-!)_

closing over him like dark waters

 _(I couldn't breathe-)_

before the light burst forth and cocooned them both, drawing Zorc raging and howling into the Pendant along with Atem. It hung suspended a moment, then fell to earth and shattered into pieces.

 _(Who... am I?)_

Yami shuddered, covered his face. "Into the dark I passed," he said under his breath. "And there I became no one."

 _(Go now. The memories are over. Return to your beloved, to your future. Fight, Atem! Fight for your world, for your life!)_

* * *

"My Prince?"

Yugi looked up, bleary-eyed. It took him a second to realize who was speaking and where he was; he felt disconnected, utterly worn out. "Oh... Marik. What's up?"

The other boy knelt, looking up with worried eyes. "The Corruptor is here," he said quietly. "It came under a flag of truce. It wants to talk to you. Sister tried to intercede, but it refused to say more than that." He gripped one of Yugi's hands. "Don't go. You know it's a trick."

"Who else is out there with Zorc?"

"Rare Hunters. A large group, twenty, thirty, I couldn't be sure. The darkness is thick around Zorc."

"That's... kind of bad." _Why would Zorc do this? If he has that many followers outside it'll be easy to just... Oh. Right. He's waiting for Yami. He wants to dangle all of us in front of him and Kage both. Make them watch us suffering. Not going to happen._ Standing, Yugi took one last look at the Tablet of Memories. "You knew what to do," he said in the stone's direction, "and I know what to do too."

"Yugi?"

"My duty." Yugi pulled Marik to his feet. "As your Prince and as your friend."

"Wait!" Marik drew a card, held it out. "You're the Son of Khonsu. Your voice is second only to our King's. You have the right to use this."

Lifting the card, Yugi looked at the golden orb pictured on it. "The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"There's a special incantation to awaken it. Can you see it?"

"Yes. But I already know what it says. I've heard it before, a lifetime ago. -Thanks Marik."

Outside, the Rare Hunters were lined up like an honor guard on either side of the path. In their midst stood Zorc, arms folded. Nearer to the cave entrance the others- Joey, Tristan, Tèa, Bakura, Mai, and Pegasus- had their backs to the wall. As Yugi walked out, Joey took a half-step forward, to be restrained by Tèa, putting a hand on his arm and shaking her head.

"All right," said Yugi, looking at Zorc. "I'm here. What did you want?"

"It's been a long evening, hasn't it? You all must be tired. Why don't you give up?"

"Go screw yourself."

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend and classmate, Yugi?"

"You might be old, but you're about as far away from being my friend as it gets. And let's not even talk about 'classmates'. Any school you're part of is no place for me."

"Really? But there's so much I could teach you." Zorc spread its hands. "I could make you a king in your own right, out from under the shadow of the Pharaoh. People would worship and adore you for yourself, rather than for his reflected glory. I could show you how to call forth creatures far mightier than any Duel Monster; make you immortal, unaging, fulfill your most secret desires. The world would be yours."

"I don't want that. My wish on the Puzzle, my secret hope... was for a friend. A real friend, someone I could trust and believe in. A friend who would feel the same way about me. And I got my wish; I got more than I wished for. All the people here with me are my friends. We all believe in each other, in the strength of our hearts. There's nothing you can offer me that would ever mean anything more to me than that."

"Foolish. In the end all they'll do for you is curse your name as they die. But I'll give you an opportunity to spare them that. Duel me. Here and now. If I win, you surrender yourself and the Millennium Puzzle to me; your friends walk away, free and unmolested. If I lose, I and my Ghouls will withdraw and leave you to sift through the Pharaoh's memories. It's not as if they can help you in any event. If the Pharaoh knew how to destroy me, don't you think he would've done so already? Remembering his past will only make it more agonizing when I take his future away from him."

"C'mon, Yuge, yanno he's lying!" shouted Joey. "We can take him! I got moves I ain't even busted out yet!"

"No, Joey. This is my fight, and my fight alone." Yugi nodded at Zorc. "Let's Duel."

"Not worried I'll cheat? How trusting." Zorc gestured. One of the Hunters offered up a deck; another removed his Duel Disk and strapped it on Zorc's arm. "Your faith's quite commendable."

"This isn't about faith," retorted Yugi. "Or maybe it is- but not in any way you'd understand. I'll go first."

"As you like."

"I'm setting one card, and summoning Toy Magician in attack mode. Your turn."

"Too obvious. You'd like me to attack, wouldn't you? Instead I'll play Malice Doll of Demise, in defense. Over to you, little Yugi."

 _A Fiend card... Not one I've seen Kaiba play before. That means Zorc's probably not using Kaiba's deck. Wonder why? Doesn't matter. I can't let him take me off guard even once._ Yugi drew his second card. "I'll set this card as well. Your turn."

"You're being cautious. Or are you hoping to drag this out until the Pharaoh arrives? Give it up, Yugi. Why would he bother? He's gone to the world of his memories. There he's a king. He's alive. What does he have here but a borrowed body in a borrowed life? How could anybody be content with that?"

 _You don't know anything!_ The words were on Yugi's lips, then he stopped himself. _Wait a second..._

"Yes, you're so sure you know him," continued Zorc casually. "Sure you know everything. You're just a baby, little Yugi, staring up from your crib as the adults talk. You have no idea what's truly going on. If the gods favored the Pharaoh so much, why didn't they save him from me? Why'd they let him die, let his spirit rot in darkness for millennia? Of course he'd welcome your releasing him. But now that he has his release, he has no further need of you. You're King of Games, they say? No, Yugi. You're King of Nothing. Everything you have was handed to you by someone else. You didn't earn any of it and you deserve none of it."

Aside from Zorc's voice, everything seemed awfully quiet. Yugi glanced back at his friends. They were all watching him, expressions intense, but nobody was saying anything. No one was reacting to Zorc's words. No one but him even seemed to hear them. It was as if he was alone, in the darkness.

 _Like Yamitsukai! The Player Killer of Darkness, back at Duelist Kingdom! He covered the field with shadows so that no one could see what he was doing, and kept telling me about the terrors that were waiting for me. Trying to shake my confidence, just like he shook Mai's. It's just like that. How did we fight him? We used words. Words could get through to him. Cut through the darkness and make him scared. I have to fight back the same way._ "Are you here to Duel, or to run your mouth? Man, you yap like a hen." Tapping his own temple, Yugi added, "Pretty slow, aren't you? Is your head even in this game?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. I don't have time for wanna-be's, only for the real deal. Make your move. Go big or go home, Zorc."

Blue eyes turned black. "You mock me?"

"Hey, if you're going to make it easy for me..." Yugi shrugged. "I faced scarier people than you when I was still in grade school. You don't impress me much. And please, don't say you're 'going to make me regret those words' or some other lame threat. Get that weak stuff outta here."


	21. Chapter 21

Anger twisted Zorc's face. "I will obliterate you," it hissed. "Your soul's journey ends here. There will be no more Yugi Moto."

 _Got you,_ thought Yugi, and _hope I don't regret it._ "Hey, have I got time to order takeout while you're thinking of your next threat?"

"Enough!" Zorc flashed a card. "I play the card of Double Summons! I bring Blast Asmodian to the field, then tribute it and Mali _ce_ Doll to summon your doom- Diabound Duos!"

 _What the... What is that thing?_ Yugi scowled. _Never heard of that one. But then there are thousands cards out there, can't memorize them all. Two thousand attack points. That's harsh._

"Now! Duos! Show Yugi your power. Shadow Plane Attack!"

Duos sank into the ground and disappeared.

"What! Where did it go?"

Zorc laughed. "A present from a former foe! Duos gains new attacks when it slays a creature with a special effect. This one it learned from the Shadow Ghoul. It can hide in any surface and bypass your defense!"

"I activate Kuriboh's quickplay! By sending it to the Graveyard from my hand, I take no battle damage this round."

"Little worm. Wiggled out of that one, fleshbag. My turn ends."

Yugi didn't answer. He simply pulled another card. _Got to get something big enough to take that down- I think this will do it._ "I summon Toy Knight, in defense. Then Toy Magician goes on the attack, and I play Riryoku. Half your monster's attack is added to one of mine. Go Toy Magician! Block Demolition!"

 _"_ Duos! Wall Defense!"

Once again Duos vanished, this time into the rock wall. The Toy Magician halted, confused at his target's disappearance.

 _It hides in the walls too? How do I hit it?_ Yugi bit his lip, then nodded. "Okay. My turn's over."

"Prepare yourself. My Duos, attack Yugi!"

Talons raked Yugi's back, the blow sending him to his hands and knees. Through the searing agony he heard Joey screaming his name. Slowly he got back up, one hand stealing around behind, feeling a wet warmth there. When he looked at his palm, it was covered with blood. Worse yet, the Rare Hunters had closed around him and Zorc, forming a ring. There was no getting in. There was no getting out.

"Where is your defiance now, little Yugi?" Zorc sneered. "Shouldn't have been so quick to spurn me. The offer's still open- give up. I'll be... gentle with you."

"No you won't." Yugi pushed the pain away, something he'd had to learn to do in his younger years. "That's just what you'd like me to do- it'd make your victory complete. Sorry. I still have one more turn left in me, and I'm still in the game."

Zorc started to say something in return, then halted, face livid. Deep within Yugi something winked into being, star-bright. "Oh, please-" he said under his breath _._

 _/Chosen./_ Warm arms stole around him, amazingly real and solid feeling. / _Ah, you're hurt! It dares?!/_ A flare of outrage, of anger and vengeance powerful enough to make Yugi shudder. Instantly it faded- no, was set aside. In its place the tenderest affection and concern, soothing and reassuring. _/I'm here, aibou. I'll never leave again./_

 _/Partner.../_ Blinking back tears, the boy smiled. _/Am I Partner now?/_

 _/You've always been Partner. Now you're everything else in the world to me as well. Shall I be your shield, my chosen?/_

 _/No. I can take Zorc down. But, Yami, do you know-?_

 _/How to destroy it? I think so. First, we have to free Kaiba./_

 _/Leave it to me./_ Again Yugi touched his deck. "I know you're in there," he said. "I know you can hear me. Please, help me now."

He didn't know what it was like for anyone else, not exactly. It wasn't something he could just do whenever. The need had to be _real._ But when it was...

A chorus of voices, all singing one perfect chord, falling away to a single pure tone. A presence drawing near, by turns shy and excited. Sometimes it was just the certainty, a vision of exactly what he'd see when he actually held the card in his fingers. Once it happened, though, you were never the same. You never saw them as pictures on cardstock again. More like windows, showing you an old friend on their way to your side.

The Heart of the Cards.

"Kaiba once asked me if I hated dragons. I guess because I kept shutting him and his Blue-eyes down. I never got a chance to answer him, but I'll tell you now," Yugi said, meeting Zorc's puzzled stare. "I don't hate dragons at all. I think they're kind of cool. There's one dragon in particular I want you to meet. He's a special friend of mine.

"So now I tribute my Toy Knight and Toy Magician so their strength will open the way! Released from his prison at the end of time, I summon _Gandora-X, the Dragon of Demolition!"_

A huge shadow fell over the field. Dark wings swept forward, framing Yugi. One glowing eye turned to look his way as a great head lowered, accompanied by the quietest growl, almost playful. Then Gandora snapped upright to shrill defiance at Zorc and the Hunters.

"At the end of each of my turns, I have to pay half my life points to keep Gandora in play. First, though, his automatic effect takes place. He destroys every other monster on the field except himself, no matter where they're hiding. Then he does direct damage to my opponent equal to the highest attack among the creatures he's destroyed. The only creature besides him in play right now is your Duos, so take two thousand points of damage!"

"Aaargh!" Zorc doubled over, teeth clenched.

"That's not the end of Gandora, either! He gains strength equal to the damage that he dealt to my opponent, so now he has an attack power of two thousand points. but before I order that attack, I actually thought of something that I _do_ want from you, Zorc. I want my friend Kaiba back!" Yugi gripped the Millennium Puzzle tight as light traced the Wdjat Eye on his forehead. "The Pharaoh has Mind Crush- I have _Soul Return!_ "

* * *

"So just how will we-" Kaiba hesitated as the room where he and Seth were sitting momentarily swam in and out of focus.

The High Priest jumped to his feet. _/This is it!/_ he shouted. _/Something is shaking Zorc's focus, assaulting the prison from outside. Quickly, Seto. Where would a door normally be in this monstrosity?/_

"Follow me." Kaiba set off at a run, Seth close behind him. At the end of the hallway was a staircase downwards that hadn't been there before, and at the foot of the staircase the barest outline of a door. As a second tremor rocked the building, the door came into sharper detail. Kaiba all but leapt down the risers, pausing at the bottom. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?" he snarled. "Come on!"

 _/I can't, Seto. I have to remain behind in order to make sure the door stays open for you. Go on./_ Seth pointed. _/When the mind prison collapses, I should be back in the Rod./_

"Should be isn't will be."

 _/There isn't any such thing as 'will be', only the 'might be' of our choices./_

"Is that so. Well then, I choose not to leave you behind!" Dashing back up, Kaiba grabbed Seth by the wrist, then threw himself off the staircase at the doorway.

He found himself lying face down somewhere else. It was hot and dusty and he felt like ten kinds of hell, but wherever he'd landed was now his favorite place in the entire world. "I'm going to build a vacation house here," he muttered, "and I'm going to visit and throw a party on this day every year. Every. Damn. Year."

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" Yugi's voice, right in front of him. "Kaiba- Seto- are you okay? Can you hear me?"

 _Seto. Since when do you call me Seto? You're always so formal. Must be the Japanese in you. You always refer to your classmates by their last names, unless..._

 _Unless they're more than just your classmates. Unless they're your... friend._

"I can hear you," he answered aloud. "Mind not shouting at me? I have enough of a headache as it is."

A little laugh. "Same old Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up, into Yugi's eyes. They were weary, but undaunted. Above those eyes shone a quiet silver brilliance, clearing away his lightheadedness. Hesitantly, he reached out, brushed it with his fingertips. "I'm here," he said.

"Welcome back. Hey, how'd you like to help the Pharaoh and me take out that son of a bitch that's responsible for all this?"

"I'd like nothing better, Yugi."

"Let's do it." Yugi got up. "Okay, Zorc, I- Hey! Where'd it go?"

Yami turned. _/Pegasus! Do you see anything?/_

"Nothing. There's no trace. None of us are hosting it."

"It couldn't have just disappeared, could it?" Tèa said anxiously. "I mean, usually when you guys force it out of someone, doesn't it just dissipate?"

"It's a little bit different this time," Marik answered. "Joey was controlled by the Rod just like the Rare Hunters." He pointed at the Hunters, who were currently milling around, looking bewildered. "See? It's removed its influence from them. They have no orders, so they don't know what to do. But Zorc actually possessed myself and Kaiba both directly. It was forcing us to serve as its physical vessel, rather than puppeting us."

 _/The door to the Memory World!/_ Kage exclaimed. _/Is it still open?! Could it have fled there?/_

 _/Amun-Ra told me that the memories of the gods are the gods themselves. If that holds true for other spirits.../_ Yami whirled. _/It might be trying to unite with its past self! We have to close the door before-/_

As if in answer, the earth trembled beneath their feet.

"I think we gotta problem here," warned Joey.

"Talk later! Run now!" Yugi yelled as a second, more violent tremor rocked the area.

The group fled, fighting to keep their balance as the earthquake intensified, as boulders began to break off and tumble down the sides of the ravine into their path. Behind them, a chorus of screams arose as cracks opened in the ground and the Rare Hunters began falling into them. Hearing it, Yugi paused. "We have to help them!"

 _/There's no time, chosen./_ Yami simply scooped Yugi up and threw him over one shoulder, kept running. / _If_ _we_ _turn back, we risk meeting the same fate./_

"But I can't just leave them- hey, wait a minute, _aiseru_ , you're carrying me!"

 _/It seems things have taken yet another turn for the unexpected. I'm not complaining./_

With a crash the tomb began to crumble into the widening cracks, vanishing in a swirl of dust. Then the stone fragments exploded back upwards as a massive form heaved itself into view. / _Free! After five thousand years, free! And now, Yugi Moto, Pharaoh Atem- you die!/_ One clawed hand flashed out.

Seconds before it connected, a form blurred between it and its target, folding wings into defense position.

"Gandora! No!" Yugi reached out towards his creature. "Oh don't!"

The blow shattered Gandora-X into fragments of white that scattered and vanished. Zorc snatched back its hand, shaking it and hissing in irritation.

Kaiba, watching the whole thing, whipped around to grab Seth by the shoulders. "It defended him? On its own? Holograms can't do that!"

 _/Holograms... your pictures of solid light. No, I don't suppose they could. But a living thing, one that thinks and feels and cares, could sacrifice itself. Do you still not understand? You've accepted me as real. Accept them too. They've always been real./_

"We have to stop it! Yugi wriggled. "Yami, let me down. We can't let Zorc get away, we have to make our stand!"

 _/I've no intention of letting Zorc ravage the world, Yugi./_ Carefully Yami set Yugi on his feet. _/We have to summon the three Gods./_

Zorc began to laugh. / _As if they could help you. But you can't even make the attempt, Pharaoh. I discarded Kaiba's deck. It's thousands of miles away!/_

"What!" Kaiba hastily checked the pockets of his trench. "Dammit! They're not here!"

"What can we do?" Yugi looked up anxiously at the Pharaoh.

"I..." Yami bowed his head. "I can bind it again."

"No! There has to be another way!"

"Not without the God Monsters! Only their power equals Zorc's!"

 _/This deck of yours, your cards?/_ Seth asked Kaiba. _/You have images of the God Monsters?/_

"One of them. Obelisk."

 _/Call him./_

"Did you not just hear me say I don't have my cards? This isn't even my Duel Disk-" Kaiba fell silent. "But they're real," he said, "so I don't need-"

 _/If even one mystical image exists anywhere in this world, then the ka-spirits can use it. Call Obelisk, Seto; if it was given into your care in this lifetime, CALL IT!/_

Kaiba flung up a hand to the sky, then clenched it in defiance. "Obelisk the Tormentor! Arise!"

The sands quivered, a single beat, a second, the sound of impossibly heavy footsteps. Kaiba caught his breath, feeling life energy wrench out of him as Seth steadied him. A towering blue figure strode over the hills, planting itself between the Duelists and Zorc. _(I am here. Command me, my Summoner. My strength is yours.)_

"Yes!" Yugi jumped up and down. "Way to go, Kaiba!"

"Go for it, you two!" Kaiba shouted back. "Let's end this freak show forever!"

Yami nodded, held up a hand, palm towards their adversary. "Join us in our battle! I call forth Slifer, the Sky Dragon!"

The clouds grew dark as Yami staggered, regained his balance. Lightning flashed on scarlet coils threading through the clouds, dropping down to curl beside Obelisk, a snarl from both mouths.

"My turn." Yugi raised the card Marik'd given him.

Yami put out a hand. _/Yugi. Are you sure you're strong enough?/_

"I have to be. There's no other choice. -Almighty protector of Earth and Sky, I beg of you, please hear my cry. Transform yourself from orb of light, and bring us victory in this fight. Come forth, O Lord of Winged Flame! Let Darkness tremble at your name. I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Pillars of fire pierced the clouds as Yugi crumpled to the ground, gasping and trembling. Yami knelt, helping him stand, and together they watched a golden sphere drift down towards them, unfurling into a gigantic metallic griffin that settled beside Obelisk.

 _/Very impressive./_ Zorc sounded utterly bored. /And _futile. Haven't you tried this before, Atem?/_

"True, I battled you with the God Monsters help before- but I fought you alone, as did they; each striking separately. I've learned from my friends and my chosen the greatest power is the power of unity. So go, Slifer!"

"Go, Ra!" Yugi added. "Combine with Obelisk!"

"And bestow upon my God-Beast infinite Strength!" finished Kaiba. "Now we strike together as one!"

The light burst upon them all, silent but powerful, followed by a gust that flattened them. In the heart of that illumination Zorc stood frozen, dissipating into shards, wisps, nothing at all.

For a short time nothing stirred. Finally Kaiba groaned, sat up. "Is it... over?"

"I think so... Hope so..." Yugi rolled onto his stomach. "Please tell me I don't have to go back to the hospital."

"If ya do, pal, book me a bed in da same room." Joey looked around blearily. "Mai? Mai, you okay?"

"Talk about E-ticket rides." Mai swept her hair out of her face. "Can't say things are ever dull when you're around, Joey Wheeler."

"All okay here," Tristan reported. "Aside from bumps, bruises, scrapes, maybe a few busted ribs..."

"And the mother of all headaches," Pegasus finished. "This is almost enough to persuade me to try recreational pharmaceuticals."

 _/Not your most inspired idea, Pegasus,/_ Kage observed. _/There are few things more dangerous than an intoxicated mage./_ The tiniest motion at the corner of his eye caught his attention; he turned to see Bakura hastily draw back his hand. His brown eyes were wide and a little uncertain. "...Kage?" he said, searching the other's face.

For one second Kage's heart seized up. _No,_ he thought, _I've come so far... /Cub, don't you know me?/_

Another moment, then Bakura was hugging him tight. "I do now," he said. "Please, forgive me..."

 _/Heh, nothing to forgive. I hardly know myself./_ Kage put his arms around Bakura. _/I have so many stories to tell you. So many things to share. I know who I am, and I know who you are. While part of me slept in the Ring, the rest traveled through time. I'm you. You're me. Washed clean by the passage of the years, given back the innocence I lost./_

"Tell me everything. I want to hear it all, to remember it all."

 _/You will./_

"We should leave as soon as possible." Kaiba looked pointedly at Ishizu. "I really doubt the Egyptian government is going to take kindly to the destruction of a Pharaoh's tomb, even if it was heretofore undiscovered. And let's not even mention what probably looked a hell of a lot like a nuclear detonation."

"The matter of the tomb's loss can be handled," Ishizu agreed, "but yes, the government will have many other questions about what happened which would be difficult to answer. Let us go swiftly."

"Great idea, but how?" Tristan pointed at their vehicles, all lying either on their sides or tops. "We're not going to have any luck catching a ride around here."

"That's what you think." Kaiba tapped the KC logo on his collar. "Mokuba."

"Seto! Where are you?"

"Egypt. I'm with Yugi and our other friends."

A brief silence. "Did you just say 'our other friends'?"

"Yeah." Kaiba looked over his shoulder at Seth. "Let's just say someone helped me work through some personal issues. Things are going to change, Mokie."

Another silence. "You haven't called me that for a long time. Is it..." What might have been a sniffle. "Is it going to be like it was before?"

"Before Gozaburo? Yeah. I think it is. Maybe not exactly like that. But close."

"Can't wait to see you, big brother." Mokuba's voice was shaking, but there was a note of fierce happiness in it. "Keep the comlink open so I can home in on you."

* * *

"Dat is one honkin' big jet." Joey shook his head. "Must be nice."

"You haven't even seen the inside yet." Kaiba turned in Mokuba's direction, found him staring up at Seth. _/He can see you?/_

 _/Apparently so./_ To Mokuba, Seth asked, _/Can you hear me?/_

"Oh wow." Mokaba touched the sides of his head. "That is way boss. Yeah! I heard you." He paused. "You're... The High Priest, right? The one on the stone in the museum? Is your name Seto too?"

 _/Yes, and yes./_ Seth chuckled. _/But call me Seth. It's easier./_

"And that's the Pharaoh over there? How about the guy with the scar?"

 _/That's Prince bakura. We call him Kage. He's Atem's adopted brother. It makes both of them my cousins./_

"For real?!"

"Mokie," Seto interjected. "Can we play Twenty Questions later?" He jabbed a finger in Joey's direction. "And weren't you and Tristan supposed to be helping us get those cars loaded into the jet? No trace left behind that we were even here, Salami Boy, remember?"

"Salami Boy?!" Joey balled up a fist. "Why I oughta- hey. Wait a sec. What happened to da dog jokes?"

"So, you'd rather be a mutt than a meat?"

"Aaargh! Dat's it!"

As the rest of the group started moving towards the jet, Yugi paused, looking back.

 _/Aibou?/_

 _/I... I'm just sorry about the tomb. I know it's weird... but this is where Grandpa found the puzzle. It was a special place. Not just a piece of your past, but the beginning of our bond./_

 _/True, but it's all right. It was meant to be my final resting place, after all. But I don't need it./_ Yami took Yugi's hand. _/I live./_

-The end... and The beginning-


End file.
